Under the Cherry Tree
by Paupu
Summary: -DISCONTINUED- Two girls that has lost nearly everything are brought to Wu by two generals. Will love blossom? Or is it all an illusion? SCxDQ & ZYxXQ
1. Chapter 1

Life isn't fair

By Paupu

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I don't own Dynasty Warriors. Heh I sure wish I did though…

**Author's note:** Yes this is my first fanfic. I hope ya like it xDD To me, this will just be a Wu story that'll end when I feel like it xDDDD So….yea, I got nothing so enjoy!

---♪---

Several screams and cries could be heard within the castle. Deep down in the dark dungeons sat two young girls, crying their eyes out and screaming for help. Their arms, bright red and bruised, were gripping onto the cold steel bars of the dungeon cells, shaking, pulling, anything that could help them escape the treacherous place. They hadn't always been like this. The two girls once lived a normal happy life, until one fateful day. A terrible day that changed their lives forever…

Eventually, the two tired girls finally gave up. Using their dirty sleeves, they both slowly wiped the tears from their bloodshot red eyes, only for more to escape and slide down their pale cheeks.

Out of no where, the younger child suddenly started bawling, crying into her hands, while her sister, the older child, comforted her with a tight embrace. Tears escaped her eyes as well as the two cried together. They stayed in the same position, slowly drifting off into slumber. This was a normal routine for them that they would do every other day. Wake up, try anything to escape, cry their eyes out, and finally get tired enough to fall asleep in each others warm arms.

No smiles appeared on their upsetting faces, for they were having a horrifying dream. A dream if their painful past…

_**Flashback:**_

_Screams of pure agony could be heard as death of many lives filled the air. A large house, obviously belonging to a family of wealth, was engulfed with large flames. Throughout the large hallways, ashes of dead maids and servants laid, slowly increasing. Out of no where, three people, dressed in fancy clothing that was partly burnt, ran through the ashes. One older male and two young girls, at the age of thirteen and fourteen, were trying to escape their nearly burnt home. _

"_Daddy!! I'm scared!!" the younger girl cried, tightly gripping her father's sweaty hand._

"_Do not be afraid! Fear not for fear is only fear itself!" The older man, obviously the two girls father, said in response. Though he seemed to be fearless, there was a hint of fear in his eyes, trying to hide itself._

_The older sister, being the quieter one of the two, stared into her father's eyes as they ran. Her dark brown eyes had a small shimmer. A shimmer of admiration from their father's courage. _

_The younger girl weakly smiled and silently nodded, keeping up with her older sister and father on the quest to escape._

_Dodging the growing flames and pieces of the once steady roof, the trio neared an open exit. Happier expressions shone on all of their faces as they neared their passage of escape. A few steps closer and they would have been free and safe except they had a small problem. One man to stop them from sweet freedom._

"_Hey you! Where do you think you three are going?" A loud angry voice boomed aloud._

_The two young girls whimpered in fear for they knew who was behind them. Though they were youngsters, they still knew much about this man and his treacherous past. Their grip on their father's hands tightened as loud thumping footsteps neared. A low growl escaped from the father's mouth once the footsteps ceased._

"_It's been a while hasn't it….Qiao Xuan?" The voice from behind asked gruffly._

_The father, who was obviously Qiao Xuan, scoffed in response to the idiotic question as he turned around, facing the person from behind. His two daughters', being obedient towards their father, slowly did the same._

_Facing them was one of the most hated and ugliest men in all of China. His face, so hideous to describe, would make you want to vomit the moment you laid eyes on him. The fat from his obese body jiggled at any slight movement and stuck out like a bright yellow dot on a black piece of paper. His voice, loud and gruff, was as bad as he himself was. Qiao Xuan was small compared to him, which was stated as half good and half bad._

"_Well that 'while' has been good without seeing or hearing your atrocious self Dong Zhuo!" Qiao Xuan retorted with a satisfied look on his face. The remark obviously made the man, Dong Zhuo, furious. His face, as dark as usual, was turning red with anger as tons of his soldiers appeared from no where, surrounding Qiao Xuan and his two loving daughters._

"_Hahaha you flatter me you fool! Why don't you be smart for once and hand over your pretty little girls to me? They'd obviously be in MUCH better care under MY supervision." Dong Zhuo said in a cocky tone. This made the younger girl jump a bit and release her grasp on her father's hand. Noticing this, she let out a quiet shriek and quickly wrapped her arms around his waist for safety._

"_HAHA!! I told you. Even your little girl wants nothing to do with you!" Dong Zhuo laughed in amusement._

_Qiao Xuan's face turned bright red from anger. The older girl gulped as she started sweating more. She barely ever saw her father this way and in her eyes, she was scared,_

"_Why I-" The angered father was interrupted by his younger daughter. "Shut up you-you fathead!!!" The young girl defended with a serious look on her face, half proud and half regretful. She quickly scanned the area for something to throw at the cruel man, but to her unfortunate luck, she found nothing useful that wasn't already on fire._

_Releasing herself from Qiao Xuan, the younger girl slowly walked towards Dong Zhuo. The closer she got towards him, the more she began to twitch. An evil smirk formed on Dong Zhuo's face, but quickly faded when a splat hit him near his left eye._

_Dong Zhuo's eyes began to burn in anger. Using his left hand, he wiped off the dripping saliva, hearing another low 'splat' sound while his other formed a tight fist as he started to get close the frightened girl. The soldiers tightly held onto their weapons and got into battle position, in case if anything was to happen._

_As the furious man slowly inched towards her, the young girl slowly scooted back towards her father and sister. Dong Zhuo reached out his grubby hands to grab the scared girl, but was stopped._

"_Leave her alone!" A young feminine voice exclaimed. All eyes laid on the older sister. She was no longer holding her father's hand, but was trying to look the as brave as she could._

_Qiao Xuan had a weak expression, half proud and half worried. The younger sister let out a small squeal and clapped her hands together. You'd be happy too if someone was defending you wouldn't you?_

_Dong Zhuo stared at the older sister for a short while until he started laughing for not much of a reason. His army, who was now totally confused, shrugged and joined in laughing just so they wouldn't feel left out. The confused trio stared at them all as if they had a problem._

'_I don't get it….' was what they were all thinking._

"_HAHAHA!!!!!! Do you really think that by saying 'leave her alone' can really stop me? Silly girl! Can't you see? Nothing can!" The army continued laughing until Dong Zhuo stopped._

_The older sister's face flushed red from embarrassment. She shyly stared at the ash covered ground to conceal her embarrassment. All she could mostly think about that short moment was how embarrassed she was._

"_Now that the fun is over, GRAB THEM!!!" The crazy man yelled. Part of his army quickly obeyed and grabbed the two confused girls, while another group held back their father. Qiao Xuan struggled with all his might to break loose and rescue his two daughter's, only to have more men to hold him back. _

_Dong Zhuo held onto both girls tightly with a mischievous smirk on his face. He and his army quickly left the burning building cautiously, leaving behind a wounded Qiao Xuan. The army rolled a large rock in front of the last escape route while the cruel man watched, sealing the hurt father in the burning home. The two sisters tried to break free, but couldn't. Tears flowed out of their sad brown eyes as they were dragged away._

_A loud scream filled with pain be heard before the burning house fully collapsed. The two girls finally lost it and began crying madly, for they knew their dear father, Qiao Xuan, had met his death in their once beautiful home._

"_F-father!!" The older sister cried quietly, hugging herself. She couldn't take the pressure of knowing she would never she or hear her loving father again. Screams and cries escaped her mouth as her face became drenched with tears._

"_DADDY!!!!!" The younger sister screamed. She was screaming 'daddy' over and over again at the top of her lungs. She knew that later her throat would be in pain but she really had no intention about that at that moment._

_An evil smirk that looked almost like a grin appeared on Dong Zhuo's face as he let out a psychotic laugh. He released his grip from the bawling girls, letting them fall onto heir knees. His army surrounded them, not feeling a bit regretful for killing their dear father, felt proud and powerful._

_The two sisters crawled towards each other and hugged. Their hug was not meant for happiness, but was for comfort as they cried in each others arms. All they had now was each other and surely they didn't want to lose each other._

'_W-we never got t-to tell him we l-loved him...' the older sister thought before passing out in her sister's arms._

_The younger sister let out a loud gasp. She started crying even worse then she did a few seconds ago, fearing her sister was dead as well._

'_I'm not alone! Sis is still alive! I-I just know it!!' she painfully thought while hugging her sister tightly._

_Dong Zhuo and his some of his evil men walked off while another group took the older girl away from her sister and carried her away, following her master. The few random soldiers escorted the younger girl not with a care in the world._

_They all headed into the deep forest, where they found their camp packed and ready to go. Sticking the two sister's in one of the supply carriages, the army started to head for their home, Dong Zhuo's castle._

_**End of flashback**_

The younger girl's eyes shot open as she jumped up. Tears started to slowly flow from her nearly cried out eyes and dripped onto the cold hard dungeon floors. She desperately shook her older sister awake, who already had tears coming from her eyes, down her cheeks, and onto the floor. The older girl's eyes slowly blinked open as the two sisters flung their arms around each other for yet another comforting hug.

"I hate this Da!!! I wish this never happened!!!!! I wish Daddy was still alive and with us!!!" The sixteen year old cried in her sister's shoulder, as the older sister gently stroked her light brown hair.

"As do I Xiao, as do I…" Her older sister, Da Qiao, was trying to hide her tears from her younger sibling as she tried to be brave. The two Qiao sisters silently cried as Xiao slowly began to drift to sleep.

"Maybe this is….just a dream…" was the sixteen year olds last words before slumber overtook her. Xiao Qiao snuggled a bit to get comfortable as light snores escaped from her.

Da slightly smiled at her sister's sleeping form. She sure did wish it was just a dream, but surely she knew it wasn't. The seventeen year old slowly and gently let her younger sister lay on the floor gently as she turned around. The older sister quietly crawled towards the only window, which was blocked by steel bars, and sat on her knees. A shooting star quickly shot by as Da Qiao lowered her head, making a wish that seemed more like a dream.

"Someday my prince will come. He may be far away, but I know he'll come…someday..."

She slowly crawled towards her sleeping sister and gently laid next to her, not wanting to disturb her. She let out a sigh and closed her hazel eyes, drifting off into slumber.

The semi-bright moonlight shone above the two sleeping beauties as the bright stars in the star twinkled.

---♪---

In a far away land, two men were galloping across an open field. They had already collected everything they thought was necessary. As they increased their speed, they gave each other a friendly nod even though they had a slight frown on their face. The two silently rode as the stars twinkled in the dark sky…

---♪---

Why are they riding in the dark? No clue, but I hope you enjoyed the chapter! If you have any suggestions or comments, leave behind and I might consider them xDD


	2. Chapter 2

Life isn't fair

by Paupu

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Again, I do not one Dynasty Warriors, cause the pwnful Koei © does.

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone! After being stubborn and not asking anyone, I finally figured out how to make a story get chapters. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed Chapter 1 because here's Chapter 2 of _Life isn't fair_!!

This chapter doesn't include the two men from the earlier chapters, whom you have probably guessed who they are. Either way, I hope you enjoy this because this was written when I was at school and at night, even though I checked it over several times. Oh and sorry if this chapter isn't as descriptive as the last.

* * *

The next morning, the bright sun shone in the dirty dungeon cell. Dirt covered the dirty floors and some blood was stained on the walls. There wasn't much of anything in the room, except the two sleeping beauties and a small blanket that barely covered both girls. The once shiny steel bars, that prevented any escape, were starting to rust.

The bright sunny rays shone around the room as the two sleepy sisters awoke. Four dark brown eyes blinked as the two yawned and stretch. The sun's rays were brightly shining into their delicate eyes.

The both of them, using their common sense, turned around to prevent any harm in their eyes. Giving each other a sympathetic smile, the two pulled each other in a tight embrace. They released each other and faced one another as they began to chat.

"How did you sleep dear sister?" Da Qiao started quietly with a simply question.

Though she seemed to always be shy, she actually wasn't, once you got to know her real well. It was just how her personality was, kind and polite, but sometimes, it was just a little too much.

"It was ok. I dreamt of us being in this really pretty garden that looked like a flower meadow by the way. Anyways, I was chasing this really pretty butterfly that was orange and picking some yummy looking peaches from a peach tree. You were in it too! You were watching me and picking some really pretty flowers!!" Was Xiao Qiao's cheerful reply, with her usual happy grin.

During some sad times, the brunette would be there to cheer you up, except on some occasions where as something bad were to happen, she would be sad and disappointed. That would be when you got serious. Other then that, she was just you average bubbly and hyper girl.

Da opened her mouth to say something, but stopped when she heard footsteps approaching. Apparently, Xiao heard them as well for she became quiet and slowly scooted towards her older sister. Someone was coming since the footsteps started to get louder and louder.

Who was coming? Was it Dong Zhuo? Was someone here to rescue them from the terrifying place?

The two Qiaos had huge smiled on their faces, but they quickly faded when they saw who it was. The person was just one of the many soldiers in Dong Zhuo's evil army here to give them their breakfast. The man simply placed the tray of food in the cell and left without a single word.

'_How rude!' _Xiao thought as the footsteps faded away at a slow pace.

Xiao and Da stood up and slowly walked towards the food. All the tray consisted of was 2 small loaves of bread and two bowls filled with clean water. This was their usual meals and like most people, they were sick of it. Breakfast, bread and water. Lunch, bread and water. Dinner, you guessed it, more bread and water. Either this was all Dong Zhuo's army could afford or that was his way of torturing prisoners.

The two Qiaos frowned at the sight of the food with disgusted looks on both faces. Looking at one another, the sisters shrugged and made their way towards their daily meal. Sure it wasn't much to eat, but it sure was better then nothing.

The bread, as usual, was stale. It was hard to eat but the two would still eat it anyways just to stay alive. The water was actually clean, unlike how most prisoners would get. If you dipped the bread in the water, it would soften, but it would taste disgusting!

Da and Xiao quietly ate their breakfast slowly and politely….well one of them did at least. Da calmly ate her food, picking off bits of the bread and sipping a small bit of water once in a while, but her Xiao on the other hand took large bites of the bread and drank, nearly slurping her share of the water.

At the sight of her sister's loud slurping, The raven haired girl would let out a light giggle and presume eating, while the brunette continued eating, not even noticing. Almost every time, the younger sister would finish first. Once in a while, she would even try to take her older sisters food, but would sadly fail.

"I hate eating this..." Xiao mumbled quietly, popping in the last bit of bread into her mouth. The younger Qiao grabbed the cheap bowl and drank the rest of the water, only leaving a few drops.

Since Da sat very close to her younger sister, she had heard what she said. "Be grateful we have food." The older Qiao said. Even though she seemed happy with the food, Da Qiao fully agreed with her little sister.

"Whatever..." The younger Qiao grumbled. She sat down and crossed her arms across her chest with a huff. A small breeze blew into the room, lightly and tenderly blowing their ponytails.

The older Qiao, yet again, giggled at her sister's silliness. At times, she herself admired her and would even want to have the younger Qiao's personality.

'_She's fortunate. She seems to have no difficulties(1) in this malicious world with her carefree manner. Every now and then I wish I could be like her as a replacement for being bashful all the time...'_

As Da Qiao was thinking, she had a frail grasp of the bread. This was Xiao Qiao's chance. She crawled towards her sister, little by little, with slobber escaping from her mouth. She, of course, wasn't filled with her share of the food. One quiet crawl(2) after another, Xiao was closing in to her prey. Closer and closer she went until she sat directly in front of her sister, who still hadn't noticed her. The hungry girl unhurriedly reached out for the bread with one hand, while the other went towards the nearly empty bowl of water.

Xiao's hand was practically grasping the loaf of bread, when Da broke out of her thoughts. The younger Qiao faintly smiled, as she slowly withdrew her hand. The older Qiao glared at the younger child after letting out a disappointed sigh.

"Must you do this nearly every day sister?" The raven haired girl asked, partly angry, but more curious. Xiao Qiao let out a small giggle, reverting back to her typical and lively self.

"Of course not sis!!...well maybe, but that's only if I'm still hungry!" was the bubbly brunette's jolly answer.

Da Qiao chuckled, placing the half eaten bread on the dish, next to the bowl of water. "I deliberately thought you loathed eating this Xiao? Change in heart? Change in mind?" Da assumed, referring to her younger sister's remark a little while ago.

"Heh, my hunger speaks for itself Da. You should know that by now."

"I guess I truly should. I mean, when we were youthful children, you would always take my food while I was talking to father." The older Qiao smirked at her now blushing sister. Rarely would the raven haired girl humiliate her little sister, however when she did, she would be amused by laughing out loud, unlike her usual timid giggles.

Xiao Qiao's face flushed with embarrassment as she stuck out her rosy colored tongue at her laughing older sister. "That's not fair!! Using the past is cheating Da!!!!" Soon, the brunette regretted saying what she said when she saw a frown form on her sister's light peach colored face.

"That's all we have now…." The raven haired beauty looked as if she had been sulking as she fought back her tears. The younger Qiao had a similar reaction. The two sisters embraced in a tight hug. Salty wet tears started flowing freely out of the Qiao's chocolate colored eyes as they pretended not to weep.

"I'm sorry Da…I-I shouldn't have s-said anything. Stupid me!!! I can't do anything right!! It's always my fault..." The sad brunette's voice started to crack as more and more as she spoke. More and more tears slowly flowed down their moist pink cheeks. Their hugs tightened as they continued crying and sniffling.

"No Xiao...It had to be said. Saying it sooner was better than to say it later...as father would always say..." The older Qiao whispered the very last part, in suspense that the younger Qiao hadn't heard. Even thought she did, the brown haired beauty kept quiet, letting them cry out their eyes once more.

After a short moment, they both finally stopped weeping. Releasing each other from their tight and firm grasps, the two gave each one another a warm and sympathetic smile. The two Qiaos started laughing as they wiped away their tears with the elongate and lengthy sleeves.

"Look at us Xiao, Crying over nothing. We must look ridiculous!" Da was locking away some of the hurt in her heart. Even though she kept away some of the sadness, the raven haired girl truly found this quite humorous.

"Hehe, you're right. I guess talking about this really did make us feel better!!" In no time, Xiao Qiao was already back to her usual energetic and happy-go-lucky self, but on the other hand, Da Qiao would take a little while to recover back to herself.

The two Qiaos again hugged each other. This time, their hug was filled with happiness and joy instead on gloomy sorrow. They completely forgot about Da's leftover bread. Birds started flying into the cells, white doves(3) to be exacted. Several of them started to eat and drink the food and watch the two sisters as if they were entertainment.

Eventually, Xiao and Da noticed the doves, but kept their distance. Excitement was building up in the two, especially Xiao, as the birds ate away. Their semi-long peak pecked at the stale bread, taking off small pieces of crumbs each time

Da's heart fluttered in joy. She absolutely adored doves, especially white doves and their beauty. Their sleek white feathers slightly shined. They looked so slick, yet partially fluffy at the same time.

Xiao had a wide grin on her face. She knew that her older sister loved white doves, so she kept her distance from them. No matter how much she wanted to get closer and pet them, the brunette stayed still.

'_It's good to see Da smile like this...too bad she doesn't smile like this often..'_

The doves were happily tweeting as they nearly finished the food. Their chirps sounded oh so very beautiful. The sweet sound could mesmerize you into you thinking that you were freely roaming in a bright forest.

After a while, the beautiful white doves flew off into the light blue sky. The large fluffy white clouds slightly blended with the color of the doves. The sky almost looked as I there was nothing there except the fluffy clouds and the bright sun. Xiao and Da Qiao waved good-bye to the birds, even though they were long gone.

Da smiled, staring out the window with her big brown eyes. To her at the moment, it seemed as if there was nothing keeping them in the cell. She let out a happy sigh, daydreaming of who knows what. The raven haired beauty leaned against the window. It was almost as tall as her, so if you were to be outside of the window, you would only be able to see her face.

Xiao pushed away the empty tray, letting it slide towards the dungeon door. She plopped on the dirty floor. If she were to stand up, her bottom would be covered with dirt. The younger Qiao's small pointer finger slowly drew Chinese symbols in the dirt with small captions next to a few of them. Small giggles escaped from her when she drew a messy picture of Da eating a large bug filled dim sum!

Small blue birds flew into the cell, past the older Qiao, who had no intentions of moving from her comfortable spot. Most of the happily chirping birds gathered around Xiao Qiao, who was happily giggling when one of them landed on her drawing finger, while one small bird landed on Da Qiao's shoulder, happily chirping.

* * *

That was a cruddy ending. xD Oh well, I tried my best I hope you liked it anyways! I hope you leave a review, regarding it being good or bad. Oh and sorry about the crappy chappie xD Hehe that made me giggle

---♠---

(1) Lol, I was having a hard time to decide whether to use 'trouble' or 'problems' and I accidentally put troblems! Instead, I used 'difficulties' ;

(2) I didn't know what to put so I put crawl instead step, even if it's not how it should be used…I think hehe.

(3) I don't know anything about white doves, so I made all of the white dove stuff up.


	3. Chapter 3

Life isn't fair

By Paupu

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Must I say it again? I'll say it anyways. Ahem: -beep- I do **NOT **own the fantastic and pwnful _Dynasty Warriors_ series 'cause the totally awesome Koei © owns it. Thank you for your time. -beep-

**Author's Note: **I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. Sorry to those who wanted those two guys in the last chapter, but this chapter will include them. About the last chapter, Qiaostoo happy, so I MIGHT re-write it.

And one more thing, I would like to thank **xq-of-wu** and **BlueSun91**, my very first two reviwers, but all my reviewers are absolutely wonderful! Y'all rock! You're giving me the encouragement to continue And now, let the latest chapter of _Life isn't fair _begin!!

* * *

In a open field with several trees around, two men were resting. Both were under a large sturdy and shady tree, cooling down from the hot sun. Birds flew past them, winds blew by once in a while, all was calm.

One of the two men laid on the bright green grass, tossing dim sum up in the air and catching it in his mouth, one at a time. In his free hand, he tightly held a small and cheap goblet, which was filled with wine. How he loved the wine so dearly. Unfortunately for him, he couldn't get drunk, especially at this point of time.

The other man comfortably sat near by. He was sitting cross legged while he polished his beloved and silver sword, which he called _Ancients Sword._ Next to the sitting man was a large opened book and a bigger scroll. Unlike his hungry friend, he wasn't eating dim sum nor drinking wine.

"Hey Zhou Yu! Betcha can't do this!!" And with that, the laying down tossed 3 small sized dim sums into the air. As he widely opened his mouth, he readied to catch all four falling pieces of food. Due to his bad luck, none of the delicious dim sums missed his large mouth. One fell on his sweaty and slimy forehead, while another fell right onto his big brown eyes. The very last piece of food fell right in front of the smarter man, who eyed the dim sum.

"Ce, I could easily miss 3 pieces of dim sum. I simply prefer **not **to make a fool of myself and join your silly charade." The man, Zhou Yu, chuckled at his friend. His dear friend was all grown up, but still had a personality of a small child. Zhou Yu on the other hand would act his age, being his wiser and older self.

"Man Yu, ya don't gotta be so mean." The older man called Sun Ce acted as if he was hurt. He slowly sat up, letting the two dim sum pieces slide off his face and eye and onto the green grass. A loud yawn escaped his open mouth as he used his hand to rub his eyes.

Yu chuckled, "Ce, that comment was not, as you put it, 'mean'. It was the truth. A cool spring breeze gently blew past, softly blowing their hair, letting it sway in the same motion.

"It was the absolute truth...nyah..." Sun Ce mimicked his sworn brother, Zhou Yu. The long haired man rolled his eyes in response. Though they might argue once in a while, they would always forgive and forget and stay close like real brothers.

Sun Ce stared into the bright blue sky. His dark brown eyes followed the slow motion of the clouds as he silently got lost in his own simple thoughts. Zhou Yu, who was slightly ignoring his day dreaming friend, continued to polish is sword.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Forgive me for the short chapter. I couldn't think, but I'm already working on the next chappie Though it was short, I hope ya liked it And don't worry, the next chapter won't stink like this one xD Review for me? –puppy dog eyes- xD


	4. Chapter 4

Life isn't fair  
By Paupu

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dynasty Warriors. Koei © does. There I said it faster this time xD 

**Author's Note: **Yay! The story is doing good! I hope hehehe xD Anyways, I still hope you've enjoyed my previous chapters xD No worries, this chapter is bigger then Chapter 3. Now if you would take a look below, you can find Chapter 4 of _Life isn't fair._

* * *

"This is treacherous! Preposterous I say, preposterous! How dare they sneak out without my permission? Treason! Treason I say!!" 

A red faced man stomped around the room, accidentally knocking down many priceless items, which were caught by his two children, who were trying to calm him down. The angry man, Sun Jian, stopped at the balcony, taking in a huge amount of fresh air with one breathe. His two children, Sun Quan and Sun Shang Xiang, collapsed on the floor, panting deeply.

"When I get my hands on them, they'll regret ever disobeying me!" The Tiger of Jiang Dong slightly bent over, cackling at his new plan. Quan's body began to shake a bit as his eyes slightly widened. Shang Xiang on the other hand, had a twitching left eye and her father continued to laugh.

"Mwahahahahaha!!! They will fear the wrath of me, The Tiger of Jiang Dong! Hear that? The wrath of…" Sun Jian was saying before getting interrupted.

"Daddy! Just shut up!" The short haired brunette stood up, with an annoyed look on her face. This look wasn't pretty.

"But daughter, they…" Yet again, the man who became calmer became interrupted by his youngest and only daughter.

"We know daddy! They'll feel you wrath 'cause they left, but didn't you send them off on this mission yourself?" Shang Xiang asked, leaning on a chair. Her father stared at his children with a dumbfounded look on his face. How rare that look was.

"I don't get it…" Sun Jian was scratching his barely visible dimples.

"What sister means is, you called them to you office nights ago, asking them if they were willing to go. They accepted and left. Then you suddenly get a wee too much amount of wine and become a madman! Not to be a disgrace father." Sun Quan said in one breath. He slowly took a few breathes before pointing out a goblet of wine sitting on the Tiger's desk.

The Tiger of Jiang Dong smiled. "None taken my son. I think I shall take a rest. You two are now dismissed." Jian shooed the two towards the door. As Quan and Shang Xiang neared the door, a fancy red hat popped out of no where.

"Uhh my lord, not to disrupt anything, but the-" The young man was cut off

"THEY SHALL FEEL MY WRATH!!!" Sun Jian yelled in the man's ear.

The frightened boy, Lu Xun, began to shake. He whimpered a bit before running off, even before you could even begin to say 'Long live Wu!'

"Hey Xun/Hello Boyan.." the two siblings said in a short unison. They quickly leaned over from where they were standing to see if Xun was really gone and just standing outside the door. No one was there. Boyan was long gone by now.

Sun Jian, who was mysteriously dressed in his night robe, was ready for bed. Though he was in his bed, he was sitting in an upward position, in a thinking pose.

"Oops. I wonder if I scared him…"

_Lu Xun's room_

"He scares me, but more then usual today... I wonder what the Sun family has done now…" Xun said from his paper covered desk. "Nonetheless, I must finish my work."

_Sun Jian's room_

"Nah!" exclaimed Sun Jian. He slowly slipped into a laying position and covered the blanket up to his chin. "Now leave me to rest my children. I will be up a bit before dinner. Carry on now."

With that, Sun Quan and Sun Shang Xiang exited their father's room. Together, they walked towards the castle entrance, seeing their fellow officers in combat.

"We need to get wine away from him" The younger male mumbled. Though he was smarter then his siblings, he wasn't always thinking straight.

"Nah. I bet he accidentally grab a bottle of what Ning calls his 'extra powerful pirate buff man wine' Daddy should be fine…soon" the tomboy smiled. Her short hair bounced a bit as they neared the door.

As they stood by the large door, silence overcame them. After a short while of silence, words were spoken aloud.

"Who did dad send anyways?" questioned the curious Shang Xiang.

"Zhou Yu.."

"Ahh! Whoever is with him should be fine!" she exclaimed with a bright grin plastered on her face. Her smile began to slowly fade as her brother continued.

"..and Sun Ce." Sun Quan finished his answer proudly with an awkward winning smile. "Who else would make an immense team then those two?"

From a bright grin, the younger sister now had a frown on her face. "Oh no, they're doomed."

"Sister! Do not be unenthusiastic! With that manner, nothing can be proficient. You must think encouraging." Sun Quan said, trying to be as clever as he could.

"Ehh, they'll come through. How's that brother?" Shang Xiang said, taking her sibling's words as a small joke.

"It is at a bit better. Now, please Shang, go into your room and do something women do while I go out and train with my fellow officers." With that, the heir left for the great outdoors, leaving his sister taken aback.

"Stupid brother. 'Go do women stuff blah blah blah.' What does father see in that boy?!" Shang Xiang said, turning around. As she walked down the long hallway, she bumped into someone.

"Oomph!!" The figure fell onto the floor, dropping one of his accessories and his weapons.

"Watch where you're going stupid!!" The angry girl stomped off without helping the poor man up. The fallen boy watched her walk around the before standing up and brushing the dirt off himself.

"The Sun family seems to be going insane today. Perhaps it's best not to train with lord Sun Quan today…" The man picked up his two weapons, which were in a sheath, and attached them back onto his belt. After he was finished with that, he picked up his red and gold hat and gently placed it onto his messy brunette hair.

"You can say that again Xuny oh boy!" Out of no where, one of the many Wu ex-pirates appeared from out of no where. With the man was an overly large, half drunk bottle of wine, big enough to make any man lose consciousness

"Hello Ning. I see you have your so called 'extra powerful pirate buff man wine' with you at the moment." Lu Xun sighed before eyeing the wine bottle. Though Ning was a good friend of his, hanging out with Ning while he was close to getting intoxicated was tortue.

"You know you want to train with me." Gan Ning said, lightly nudging Boyan's rib with his elbow.

"And befall decrepit pain again? I would prefer to train with someone who does not try to slaughter me during a working out practice." the young man mumbled, pushing away Xingba's elbow with a small shove.

"You're as mean as the Princess man. Get a grip." the half-intoxicated man joked. He held on to his stomach as he laughed. Xun rolled his eyes as he watched Ning make himself look like an idiot.

Eventually, Gan Ning stopped laughing, after his second laughing fit. Using a lot of his strength, he pat, more like slapped, Boyan's back, not noticing the pain from it.

"Oww…" Lu Xun whimpered in pain, which was unnoticed by Xingba. While Xun was occupied rubbing his back while moaning in pain, Gan Ning, swiftly grab the hat off the boy's messy head, and placed it on his own spiky head.

The hat wearing man jumped around Lu Xun, who was still lightly rubbing his aching back and pouting like a puppy. "This hat makes me look sexy!!" He exclaimed, clapping his hands together near his open chest.

At that comment, Boyan stopped rubbing his back and began to twitch. Sure Gan Ning was weird, but he wasn't a freak…was he? In most of Wu's eyes: the world would never know.

Lu Xun swiftly jumped past the hat wearing ex-pirate. Without being noticed, he snatched his hat back and positioned it onto his head once more.

When Gan Ning finally noticed the missing accessory, he whined. "Awwww! Come on Xun!! I feel sexy with it! Without it, I feel ugly and naked!"

"Xingba, you are half-naked. Of course you would feel naked with your chest showing!!"

"I know, but I wanna wear the hat!!"

"No."

"I'll give you a bottle of my extra powerful pirate buff man wine. After all, you need it more then I do with your shrimpy little body hahaha!" Ning laughed at his last comment, clutching his stomach. "Hahaha! Ohhh it hurts!!!"

Boyan's cheeks quickly flushed in embarrassment. He knew his friend was right about him being small, but he was 17. They didn't expect him to be a big guy like Lu Bu did they? Who knew what the people of Wu really thought.

"Don't worry little man; you'll be sexy like me one day! Some chicks might even like the tiny look' ya know what I'm sayin'? Gan Ning started to nudge Lu Xun's ribs again, but the younger boy moved before Gan Ning could touch him…again.

"Yes, I know Xingba." The boy wasn't dumb. He was simply tired of Gan Ning's embarrassing and annoying comments. He, like everyone else in Wu, would just play along with Gan Ning, in his drunken stage, until he would leave them alone.

They stood up straight, letting silence overcome them. Several seconds, which felt like hours, passed until Ning started yet another aggravating conversation.

"Hey Boyan, what did you mean by I would feel naked with all this hotness showing?" The man started to feel normal again, only with a huge headache waiting for him. A frustrating sigh came as a reply before Lu Xun finally answered.

"I mean, you're almost and practically exposed, except for your vest and pants with the rather irritating bells. Of course you would feel nude dressed like that! Not to be an offense, but not many people like to look at you like that." the short brunette said, with a hint of pride in his tone.

Out of no where, snickers escaped from the ex-pirate. The shorter boy stared at him with a dumbfounded gaze all plastered over his face.

'_Has he finally lost it?' _was repeating in the younger male's thoughts.

"Why are you laughing Gan Ning?" Boyan finally gathered up enough nerve to ask the snickering man a question. Unfortunately, he didn't get a good answer.

"Hehehe. Xun, you want to see my naked don't you?" A dead look appeared on Lu Xun's faces. His mouth dropped wide open as the older man continued to laugh.

"EXCUSE ME? Why in all of China would I** want** to see you, Xingba, naked? Are you insane??? Have you finally lost it?!?!" The angered boy exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air.

Ning had a blank look on his face. He thought for a while, which could be pretty rare at times, until an answer came to him.

"Yes!" The ex-pirate said idiotically. The instant Ning's retort came; Lu Xun smacked his forehead, shaking his head in shame.

"Gan Ning, those questions were rhetorical."

Xingba opened his mouth to respond, but the younger male started talking again before the ex-pirate could even pronounce a word.

"And before you ask, rhetorical means a question asked for effect that neither expects nor requires an answer" Boyan said wisely, with his pointy finger pointing up.

The older male stuck his tongue out at the younger male, who rolled his eyes in response. Ning chuckled at Xun. Lu Xun on the other hand, didn't have a care at that moment.

"Now if you would excuse me, I must train with Lord Lu Meng and Lord Sun Quan." The short brunette said, leaving before Gan Ning could say a word.

"I didn't say you were excused..." the older man mumbled after Xun was gone. Gan Ning was about to follow him out the palace and outside. Right at the moment, footsteps could be heard from behind. Immediately, the man turned around, only to be face to face with the Princess of Wu, who had a worried look on her face.

"Can I help you?" Xingba asked in a slightly rude tone.

Shang Xiang glared at Gan Ning. "Oh shut it Ning! What was all that yelling I heard? It was something about someone being naked. Were you flirting with yet another maid?" the brunette female questioned.

"Nah. Xun thought I was going insane. He wanted to see me naked." Gan Ning said rather proudly.

"I'm going to ignore that comment." Shang Xiang mumbled.

"Hey Shang, who did your pops call to the office anyways?"

"Yu and Ce. Why do you ask?" Sun Shang Xiang asked suspiciously. Everyone in Wu knew someone had gone on a mission for Lord Sun Jian.

"Oh crap! They're dead!!" Gan Ning exclaimed. A bright grin mysteriously appeared on the Princess's face.

"I know! That's what I said to Quan, but he was all 'Noooo we must think positive to block the negative blah blah blah! Quan can be such an idiot sometimes." the brunette tomboy complained.

"Yeah. For a guy that's supposed to be smart, he's pretty thick!" The ex-pirate started to laugh aloud. Shang Xiang's head started to steam up.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY BROTHER LIKE THAT! YOU STUPID PIRATE!" Immediately, the Princess slapped Gan Ning's cheek as hard as she could, which was pretty hard.

Xingba stepped back a bit, holding his left cheek. Wasn't the princess herself just teasing Sun Quan herself?

"What the heck was that for?!?!?! You were talking about him too!!" The ex-pirate yelled furiously. Tension was forming between the two, and it wasn't pretty.

"Hey what are you two doing?"

The two turned around towards the door, seeing Lu Xun standing with his sabers in hand and hat on his head. The look on his face seemed to say, _'What in China are you two doing?'_

"Hello Boyan. I was just teaching this bum a lesson. No one insults the Sun family and gets away with it!" Shang Xiang said, shaking her fists in Ning's face. The older man, who remained still, had no response.

"What did you do now Xingba?" Xun asked irritably. He let out an annoyed sigh as he walked up to the two. "Lady Sun, I believe he has learned his lesson, you can step away now."

Shang Xiang shrugged and did as she was told. Gan Ning let out a sigh as he slumped down. In a flash, he stood up straight yet again.

"It's not my fault that Daddy's little girl gets moody! She needs to control her anger, ya know what I'm saying?" The short brunette male scooted away, knowing the older man would try to nudge him for the third time that day.

"If I wasn't in a better mood, I'd sock your face out in less then a second!" The Princess was in, as Gan Ning would say, 'one of her moods.' The ex-pirate laughed. "You wouldn't be able to lay a punch on me!"

"You wanna see about that?" Sang Xiang threatened. Lu Xun let out a second annoyed sigh. "Lady Sun, why don't you go out in the fresh air and do some training? I'm sure Lord Sun Quan will understand."

The brunette female nodded. "Ok Xun, I'll see ya out there later." She smiled to Xun, who returned the beam. The Princess turned to Gan Ning. "And I'll deal with you" She glared at Ning until he was out of sight.

"You women and your moods..." the ex-pirate grumbled, taking his attention back to his bruised cheek. "That girl hits harder then it looks."

Boyan chuckled in response. "It seems that Gan Ning of the bells isn't so tough after all no? And that was a rhetorical question." He said, before the older man could say anything stupid.

"She just caught me at a bad moment. The girl got lucky. I could have whooped her sorry-"

"Stop right there. Enough with the cursing. We have important matters. Lord Lu Meng is looking for you. He says it is time for you two to train and after that, you and Lord Zhou Tai are to go fishing as you schedule." Gan Ning stared at Lu Xun awkwardly. How could he know all that he was gonna do that day?

"How'd you know what I was gonna do today?" the older man asked, hoping to get an answer instead of 'it's none of your concern.'

"Gan Ning, they asked you this at dinner correct? Who sits by you at dinner?"

"Lu Meng!"

"And?"

"Uhhh…gimme a sec."

Lu Xun hit his forehead. It was not that complicated to know who sits with you at dinner, every single night. It seemed like it was a bit farfetched from Xingba's level of intelligence.

"I almost got it..." The ex-pirate stood in a thinking position. His pointy finger was tapping on the side of his head.

The shorter male waited for a short moment before answering for him. "Gan Ning, this is not a hard answer. I sit beside you."

Ning's mouth dropped open. "You do? I thought it was a girl!" Boyan went into a slumping pose with a sigh escaping from his mouth.

"I'll ignore that for now. Now, you go and do as you must before our fellow officers become furious," He said, pointing towards the door. The ex-pirate shrugged and ran out the door without even saying good-bye. Lu Xun slowly followed him, step by step.

'_That man amazes me with his ignorance_..._'_

* * *

**Author's Note: Yay! I finished this fast! –pats back- Anyways, I hope ya like it, cause this was just a random chapter made to please people. I apologize the way Sun Jian acted. I was bored when I started this chapter. Well, that's all, review please xD**

**Oh yea, and this was about 7 pages long on Microsoft Word 2003 xP I hope you liked this chappie**


	5. Chapter 5

Life isn't fair  
By Paupu

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dynasty Warriors. Koei © does. End 8D 

**Author's Note: **Yay! Spring Break is here! I love all the flowers around here, especially the **gorgeous** _Sakura blossoms_! Anyways, time for an update! I have nothing else to say, but ENJOY!

Yes, my skills to try to make things seem depressing are lame xP I think I'm giving Da mood swings XD

* * *

The sun was leaving for the day. Shades of light blue, pink, orange, and other colors blended into the sky, forming a unique shade of color. The still shining sun and the gorgeous sunset was a magnificent sight to watch, in mostly any mood. Darkness was soon to cover China, only to have a semi-bright moonlight to shine throughout the land. 

Sitting nearby a window was Da Qiao, who had a nearly emotionless look on her face. She sat on her knees with her slightly pale hands clapped together in her lap. Nighttime was soon to come to this part of China, meaning she would have to rest. Resting, meaning she would have dreams, which were now replaced by nightmares of her past. A tired sigh escaped her mouth as she looked out of the secured window.

She feared her nightmares. Though they were just flashbacks of her past, they would always haunt her throughout her life, beginning to end. Never to be stopped. In her mind, she felt as if she would never have a good dream, no matter how hard she would try to dream normally. So much death in her nightmares to go on forever with no stopping, it caused her pain, day and night.

As hard as she wanted, the past smiles she had plastered on her face were mostly forced smiles, never true ones from her own happiness. The harder she would try to smile, the more hurt she could feel within herself. Da kept trying to hide her unhappy self from young Xiao Qiao. As the older sister, she felt like she had to set a good example, even willing to fake her personality at times. Just to see her sister's grin would help her feel at least a bit better.

Slowly, the sun left the western horizon. The raven haired girl finally spoke after a small moment of silence to herself.

"Are you ready for bed sister? Or shall you be staying up a bit longer?"

No response came from the younger Qiao.

A look of fear struck onto the older Qiao's face. With a quick spin, she spun around, seeing her sister lying on the floor already with sleep overcoming her. The young brunette was curled in a circler form, keeping herself as warm as possible. Her face was calm and serene, not smiling and merry like it was during the day. Her soft breathing was quiet, so quiet that you could barely hear it.

Da Qiao slowly stood as she walked towards her sister. A tray of food sat behind the sleeping child. One of Dong Zhuo's servants had obviously come without her knowing. No food seemed to have been touched by the younger Qiao.

'_She must have been slumbering before he or she had arrived with the food.'_

The raven haired beauty sat down next to her sleeping sister, gently lying down, hoping she wouldn't awaken her sister. The older Qiao grabbed the small blanket and covered them both the best she could. Her fair sized hands covered her mouth as she let out a small yawn. The other free hand she used to rub her eyes, before closing them.

"Someone will come for us; I know this isn't…our destiny..."

Soft snores came from the two sisters and they both slept peacefully. The sun was now fully gone and the moon was up yet again. Stars twinkled bright and the moon shone throughout the land.

_Far from the Castle_

Two horses walked straight away from a small village. Sun Ce and his best friend Zhou Yu tiredly rode, using most of their strength to keep going. Ce groggily rode, slumping on his horse while Yu was sitting as straight as he could.

"I'm tired Zhou Yu, can't we rest?" The Little Conqueror whined.

"Ce, if we keep resting, we will never make it on time." was a tired reply from The Wu strategist

"You know you're tired to Yu, you can't hide it. Haha, I said Yu you" Sun Ce tried to crack a joke as he slightly sat up straight. Though it w as dark, they could still slightly see where they were going.

"I never said I wasn't Lord Sun Ce." Zhou Yu said, leaving Ce with a small pout, though it was barely visible.

"Can't we rest and eat some of the food the villagers gave us? I'm hungry and you are to!" The older Sun would try to use every excuse he could think of to rest.

"You won't stop being unreasonable will you?"

"Nope!"

"Fine, we can rest now for the night, but you must be ready to work hard tomorrow understand?" Zhou Yu questioned, stopping his horse near another tree.

"Yes Mommy." Ce chuckled at his silly remark. Yu rolled his eyes and chuckled at the comment as well. The older brunette jumped off his inactive horse and slowly set up a tent. It seemed he had some energy left for food.

After their separate tents were all set up, they sat together by a fire, eating delicious Dim Sum with smiles on their face.

"Mmmmmmm this is goooooood." Ce said in delight. He was holding his bowl with a tight grasp as he stuffed his food into his wide mouth.

"Yes it is Bofu. You should eat slowly so you want suffocate yourself."

"How am I gonna suffocate myself if I'm eating fast Gongjin?" A stupid question had come from Sun Ce yet again. Unfortunately, Zhou Yu wasn't in the mood to answer intelligently.

"Oh dear. You are correct. I apologize for my silly mistake." Yu said sarcastically. He silently chuckled at his Lord's silliness.

"Nah, its ok Zhou Yu. We all have stupid moments. Some of us more then others right Gongjin?"

"Yes, you are correct." The long haired man laughed with his sworn brother as they enjoyed their meal.

_In the castle dungeon-Midnight_

At this time of the night, all the dungeons were plunged by darkness. It would be quite hard to see. In the Qiao's shared dungeon, a small candle lit as small noises were made. The sounds were fairly quiet, making them hard to hear. Luckily, Xiao heard the sounds and her eyes shot open. She laid still, making herself look as if she were asleep.

The figure quickly grabbed something and scurried off before anyone could awake. Due to their haste, they made a mistake, a big mistake. The younger Qiao stood up slowly, allowing her older sister to sleep. She stared at the dungeon door. it was still wide open. This was their chance to run, to get away from Dong Zhuo and live a happy normal life.

'_Should I wake up Da and run? Will we get caught? Ahhhh too much is going on! I don't know what to do! I know! I'll explore the place and come back to get Da!'_

The small girl gracefully tip toed to the door and slowly left the dungeon cell. She had no clue where to go. The brunette chose a direction and started walking that way. Before she left, she softly whispered, 'Don't worry Da, I'll be back. No worries…"

The brown haired beauty shakily walked down the hallways of the castle. It seemed like they were long and endless hallways going around and around. Xiao held herself as she turned to another long hallway. She didn't even know where the dungeons were. It was final, she was…

"I'm lost. That's just...great. I hope I can kind my way back." Xiao Qiao started running as fast as she could. Running past turns and hallways that crossed, she was getting drained. Her legs could barely keep her up any longer.

After running for what felt like hours, she saw something shocking. In front of her eyes sat a large palace gate, an unguarded one to be exact. Xiao silently squealed in excitement as she ran towards the door.

"Checking it out can't be too bad. I'll check outside and then go back for Da. It's gonna be fine!" She said to herself, opening the gates.

Outside the castle was slightly pretty. Grass growing, dirt roads, areas for people to grow rice. It was actually a nice looking place, for a villainous man to live in.

"Wow…it's so pretty…" The young girl was dazed. In three years, she hadn't been outside. This was a special moment. The younger girl ran farther and farther from the castle, to curious to see what was lying ahead.

Finally, she came to her senses. "What am I doing? I shouldn't be running off without Da I need to go back and get her!" The brunette turned around. "Oh no, where is 'back?" All around, the area looked the same. Grass here and there, a few roads here and there, and too many rice growing patches all around.

"Uh oh, this isn't good…"

Before Xiao could run, something grabbed her arm.

"I don't think you should be out here Lady Qiao."

The girl turned around and screaming so loud, it could be hear from a distance.

_In the dungeon_

Da Qiao groaned as she turned around. The girl froze. Why did she feel so alone in the room? Swiftly, the raven haired girl stood up, seeing Xiao Qiao gone.

"Oh no…where is she? Xiao? Sister?" Tears began to form in Da's eyes. She couldn't risk losing another one of her family members.

"_AHHHHHHH!!!"_

Da heard the deafening scream. She jumped up, being shocked by the noise. At and instance it came to her and she ran out of the cell, not even thinking of it being already open.

"Xiao Qiao!"

* * *

**Author's Note: Ahem: Bum bum BUUUUUM!!! Did I just make a cliffie 'cause I'm not sure. Nonetheless, review for me :D**

**P.S: Fear my awesome lame skills! xDDDD  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Under the Cherry Tree (Life isn't fair)  
by Paupu

**Chapter 6**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Yea, I know. I don't own Dynasty Warriors, but you got the point right?**

**Author's Note: Hehe, I got to update since I got to get on the other computer for a bit Anyways, that doesn't matter. As you can see, new story title. Yep, I like this new one better, ask me why, I have no clue lol. So now after ymy boring paragraph, you can read the next chapter and review :P**

* * *

Bowls of food clattered against the ground. Sun Ce and Zhou Yu ran and mounted their steeds. They quickly galloped towards the castle, after extinguishing the blazing fire used to cook their dinner. They too had heard the scream. 

As fast as they could, the two men raced closer to finishing their mission: to rescue the Two Qiaos. Step by step, they neared the end of their month long mission

"Which way do we go Bofu?" Zhou Yu asked in a hushed voice. Ce rode past his friend, not bothering to look him in the eye.

"We split up. You go east and I go west. We'll meet…eventually." The Little Conqueror ordered. The 26 year old man starting riding towards the opposite direction, but before he could get at least a foot away, Gongjin stopped him.

The younger man's horse too had stopped. "But Sun Ce, why do we need to separate? Surely the two Qiaos will be sticking to together. It would be ridiculous to split up now." Yu tried to reason. It was his duty to keep his best friend out of severe danger.

"I know man, but I hafta go deal with Dong Zhuo once and for all. He can't do this to the two Qiaos again or any other women!" was the man's respond before riding off in one direction.

The long haired strategist shook his head and sighed. All he could do now was wish his lord the best of luck. He and his horse turned towards the east and rode off. "You better not die Ce."

* * *

**Author's Note: I know I said that I wouldn't update for a few weeks, but hey, I got to go on the computer with my files and I had this all typed out on a laptop Anyways, sorry that it was short, but at least it was something.**


	7. Chapter 7

Under the Cherry Tree  
by Paupu

**Chapter 7**

* * *

**Diclaimer: Me no own Dynasty Warriors. Me no Koei.**

**Author's Note: **Fweeeee new update! I feel as if I've lost some reviewers :-/ Nonetheless, I must thank the still reviewing reviewers!

BIG Thank yous to pandagirl-sama, Malicious-Alchemist, xq-of-wu, and xx KELS! If it wasn't for ya'll reviewers, this story wouldn't even be updating Now, it is time for you to feel good about yourself –gives you cake- Yaness!

Anyways, the next few chapters, you'll probably recognize, because they are the Dynasty Warriors 4 level _The Two Qiaos_. But, it won't be exactly the same, so there won't be a waste to read it! Yay :D

* * *

Da Qiao had finally escaped the inner castle. She was now one step closer to being free. Still, the older Qiao was in search for her younger sister. She would have to make herself unnoticeable. It was a good thing there was barely any light out except the moonlight. The Qiaos had a chance to live normally once more. 

Da was still within the castle gates. Where she stood seemed like a small town with many small buildings used to sell goods. She hadn't recognized this place, but she had no intentions to try at all. Her goals were to escape with Xiao Qiao.

The older Qiao stood next to a bunch of crates. She felt alone and afraid. There she was, all by herself at the middle of the night, petrified and vulnerable. This wasn't going to be easy for her, but she was willing to try. Being miserable, terrified, and concerned about Xiao wasn't going to help neither. All the raven haired girl could do now was to believe.

Apart from the darkness of night, rain began to drizzle. It was as if Mother Nature was trying to prevent the Qiaos to be happy. It didn't seem like it was just a coincidence. The rain poured all over. It would only be a matter of seconds before Da Qiao would be drenched in the water.

"I must escape this place." The raven haired beauty said to herself. Step by step, she walked away to go deeper into the unknown place. She had thought she was alone. 17 year old Da Qiao was far from being alone. As she stepped softly, voices stopped her.

"There they are! Stop them!"

A small source of light could be seen from her position. Though it was fairly dark, she could still see the source of the voices. It came from soldiers and Da could tell they weren't here to help. 5 of Dong Zhuo's soldiers had herd the scream as well.

'_They? These men must think Xiao Qiao is here with me as well.'_

She ran. The older Qiao started sprinting away. Where she was going was unknown. As long as the soldiers were gone, it didn't really matter at the moment. With the men gone, Da could feel confident, but to her misfortune, they weren't ready to give up just yet. Loud footsteps were behind her. They got louder and louder as the same dim light neared. Still she ran, hoping to lose them. It seemed impossible for the soldiers to lose her. Every time she stepped, the sound of a big splash could be heard.

The 17 year old was afraid. Though she was in fear, it was her dream to escape. She couldn't give up and let Dong Zhuo have what he wanted. She kept running as fast as her legs could take her. Was her life doomed to be forever like a great chase?

The soldiers continued to follow her. Wherever Da would run, they'd be close behind. Every time she was a step ahead, they'd eventually catch up. It was strange that they didn't decided to shoot her down with some arrows, but thankful at least a bit.

After running for what felt like hours, the raven haired girl stopped. She was trapped. More soldiers had come to aid the other men. Behind Da was a large fenced pond. In front of her were the soldiers she had first encountered and to the left and right were the newcomers to capture her.

Da Qiao fell to her knees. The girl's hand's covered her brown eyes as she silently wept to herself. The gloomy rain continued to soak her. The men slowly approached her step by step. This was the end of Da Qiao…or was it?

"Watch out!!!"

From the top one of the buildings came another stranger. This one was different from the others. He was dressed in a different style of clothing then those who worked with Dong Zhuo. Unlike the soldiers, this man had a goatee. He was armed with large tonfas instead of the commonly used sword. One thing that had caught Da Qiao's attention when she uncovered her eyes, the man was attacking and slaying all the soldiers. Her knight in shining armor had arrived at last.

With his swift movements and combating skills, he defeated all of the soldiers with ease. Not too long after he had slain them, the man began to approach Da. She showed no fear in her eyes. She had no need to fear the valiant man who had saved her.

When the man was in front of the raven haired beauty, she had expected him to ask for a kiss or something else disgustingly immoral. The man was different. He simply held out his hand to help her stand up. On his was face, he didn't have any perverted look on his face, just a normal calm look.

"Don't worry, you're safe now." was all he said at first.

Da Qiao took his hand as he helped her up. A smile of appreciation appeared on her face. Before she could say her thanks, the man spoke first.

"You are Da Qiao right?"

The 17 year old girl nodded. It was no shock that he knew her name. She was always known throughout China among other beauties. It was her turn to ask questions and get answers.

"Yes I am. Who might you be?"

"Name's Sun Ce, the Little Conqueror."

* * *

**Author's Note: Say, Lame intro for Sun Ce, but he's too cool to have a good one xP Anyways, review and I'll be happy xD**


	8. Chapter 8

Under the Cherry Tree  
By Paupu

**Chapter 8**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sun Ce, Da Qiao, Xiao Qiao, Zhou Yu, Dong Zhuo, Lu Xun, Sun Shang Xiang, Sun Quan, Gan Ning, Sun Jian, etc. etc. You got the point right? Oh nor the random soldiers who will die xP 

**Author's Note: **Crazy weather here and in the story xD. Rain, thunder, lightening, tornadoes, yadda yadda xD Anyways, I don't feel like typing much in here, so READ xP This chapter isn't so great though :D

P.S. Their rescue/rescuing order was drawn out of a hat. Sue me :P Now you can read

And now, you can join the Dynasty Warriors fun! Just go to **xq-of-wu** or my profile for the link!! You know you want to!

* * *

The long haired strategist stood under a tremendous sized bridge. A large roof was over his head, big enough to cover the whole bridge. He looked around. It was quiet all around. 

Thunder clapped and rain began to pour. It hadn't sprinkled a small amount of water or any sign of the weather changing. It was as if the heavy rain came from out of no where. The mission was going to be harder now.

Lightening struck throughout the night sky with a loud _boom! _sound. Zhou Yu felt guilty now. He had left his beautiful horse behind. He felt as if he had no choice. If he were to bring it with him, the mission could have been ruined. Now, it was probably drenched in the rain.

The sound of the rain was soothing, even at a time like this. It sounded peaceful and serene, the way nature was suppose to sound. The rain could help him by covering every sound he made, or it could be against him and awake everyone. All of it was a half-half chance.

Gongjin ran across the bridge. He was ready to return home with Sun Ce and the two Qiaos. "We will rescue the two Qiaos from Dong Zhuo!" He said, referring to himself and the Prince of Wu.

On the opposite side of the bridge, many soldiers stood nearby. Zhou Yu couldn't tell if they had known he was coming, or if they had just arrived. It didn't really matter to him though; he just wanted to kill them before they could send a message to alert his presence.

"Stop! Intruder!" one of the soldiers shouted. All of the enemies unsheathed their weapons before charging towards Zhou Yu. The Wu strategist rolled his eyes before unsheathing his own long sword. The long haired man charged towards the enemies. Their swords clashed against one another, making an eerie screeching sound.

After doing all his different fighting skills, he had finished off all of the men with ease. That wasn't all the men. Dong Zhuo wasn't as dumb as he looked. he had a plan for sure. More soldiers were risking their lives because they believed in their lord's dreams, or they were afraid. Much of Dong Zhuo's army was served under fear.

"This whether…it is slowing me down..." The man's long hair was covering his fair and was sticking on. It was annoying him, but he stayed calm. Water slid down his face, similar to sweat.

Yu started sprinting away from the covered bridge. The corpse of the dead soldiers laid one another, covered with blood. They would lay there until the corpse would be consumed by the land.

The long haired man started going towards a tremendous gate. He wasn't familiar wit this large area, so he could get easily watched. It felt as if he was in a never ending maze. He could be ambushed any time...

"Hey! Stop!"

Zhou Yu was spotted! More of Dong Zhuo's men began running towards him. Their weapons were in their hands and ready to kill. Luckily, the strategist had his own sword out as well. He raised the Ancient's Sword and charged out at the soldiers.

Out of no where, archers appeared. Five archers, a leader and his comrades to be exact. On each of their backs were a quiver filled with several arrows. Tightly grasped in all of their hands was a bow. Each archer's hand grabbed one of the arrows. They put the arrow in position and pulled back the string. Zhou Yu prepared himself.

With no warning, they release the string and five arrows flew through the air and went towards Yu. The Wu strategist and the running soldiers stopped. Dong Zhuo's men bent down before getting hit, as they wished that every one of the arrows were to hit Zhou Yu and kill him once and for all. The long haired man was too smart for that. The twenty-six year old man ran.

Running as fast as possible, he jumped away, which looked more like a pounce, and did a small roll, dodging the arrows. The five arrows stuck in the ground like a group of targets, ready to be struck down.

The soldiers were slightly shocked as they let out a quiet gasp. It was, of course not very shocking to Zhou Yu himself. The long haired man began to charge towards the men while they were still in awe.

In a split second, the soldiers finally realized Gongjin was coming. It was too late when they came to their senses. Yu used his sword and did a swift slash. Dong Zhuo's men tried to counter the attack by blocking, but sadly only a few had been spared. Some were wounded badly and eventually couldn't live on. Two of the six men were still trying to kill the long haired man.

At the same time, the archers had shot five more arrows. They all nearly hit Zhou Yu, but thankfully missed. Five more arrows stuck into a nearby tree.

Zhou Yu scowled at them. They had been making things tougher for him, and he was ready to kill them all. He jumped up and killed the remaining soldiers.

He quickly turned around to face the archers. None of the archers were still there. All that was left were their bows and arrows.

"Wimps…"Zhou Yu hissed.

He walked though the gate and felt lost. The other side had more uncommon land. There were few trees around, many rice fields, which were now filled with muddy water, but not a person in sight,

Zhou Yu ran north. He still had his Ancient's Sword in hand to guard himself of any surprise attacks. Gongjin ran past several more rice fields and crates. The land had few piles of hay-like stacks. Clothes lines with cheap clothes, which belonged to the peasants, were close to every other rice field.

The Wu strategist came to another stop. He was at a crossroad that had to paths, leading left or right. More unknown land was ahead of him.

After a short moment of thinking, he chose the western direction and sprinted off. The rain was keeping him cool as he began to slowly tire.

Suddenly, a thought hit him. Where were all the soldiers? Was Dong Zhuo even trying to sop the rescue of the two Qiaos? Was this all a silly game to the crazy oaf?

"Get off me!"

A female voice was shouting from straight ahead. Zhou Yu started running as fast as he could towards the location of the voice. _'Could it be? Have I finally found the two Qiaos?'_

The voice continued to yell phrases such as: 'Leave me alone!' or 'Go away stupid!'

Gongjin kept following the voice until he saw many more of Dong Zhuo's men. They were all around something, which they tried to grab with their filthy hands.

Before the strategist could do anything, the men turned around, and some even started to charge towards him.

Zhou Yu ran towards the group, bringing his sword close to his face. When he was in the middle of the men, the twenty-six year old man spun with his sword sticking out, and killed all of the enemies. He didn't even bother to look back, but continued running towards the other soldiers.

The soldiers had seen their allies lying dead and started charging towards the long haired man. One of the soldiers pushed down the thing they were trying to touch, which was a young woman, and followed his group.

Gongjin scowled at the charging soldiers, and started to attack them. He had already defeated most of the wave of enemies, but paused a bit when they surrounded them. The soldiers circled him as Zhou Yu kept his eyes on them. Without a word, the group charged out at him, who blocked the attacks, except one, which only caused a small scar. His fast reflexes caused some of the soldiers to hit and kill one another.

After fighting away the enemies, which felt like hours, Zhou Yu stood up straight. He sheathed his long sword back into its home. The man was about to turn around to help the girl when he felt something hard bounce off his head and onto the dirt ground.

In front of his feet was a medium sized rock. "What?" Gongjin said in confusion

Yu turned around, facing the women from earlier. She had messy clothes and hair. Her face was covered with blotches of mud. The brunette had a furious look on her face.

"Go away! Don't make me throw another!" The young women yelled with an angry, yet childish tone. "I'm not gonna deal with more of Dong Zhuo's dumb army!"

the Wu strategist chuckled. The girl thought he was one of Dong Zhuo's soldiers. He was about to explain who he was when she threw another rock.

The young beauty tried to throw a larger rock with all her strength, but the rock slipped from her fingers and flew into the sky. The young women herself fell into a large muddy puddle, lying on her stomach. Yu ran towards the brown eyed girl to help her. She looked at him with sorrow.

"Just kill me! Kill me now! Don't take me to Dong Zhu. Just don't…" She was shaking and crying her eyes out. Zhou Yu gave her a sympathetic look.

"Milady, I am not her to take you to that fool Dong Zhuo. I am here to save you." The long haired man said in a calm matter.

The crying stopped as a smile formed on the girl's face. "Really?!?! Yay!!!!! We're finally gonna be saved!" She had an urge to hug the stranger, but kept still. "Hey! What took you so long? Oh well! Who cares now! I'm Xiao!"

"I am Zhou Yu of Wu." Gongjin simply said, offering his hand.

Tears began to stream down Xiao Qiao's face. Zhou Yu patted her back to comfort her. He could tell these weren't tears of sadness, but tears of joy. The sixteen year old girl wrapped her arms around Yu as she continued sobbing.

"Do not worry. You shall never leave my side again."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Finished at last!!!! As you can tell, I'm horrible at fighting scenes. Oh well! Fighting is bad xD I'm slow at updating for now since the year is almost over and **big **test are coming up. Review now, ya here? 


	9. Chapter 9

Under the Cherry Tree  
By Paupu

**Chapter 9  
**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hello again! Sorry that I haven't been updating, I've been taking test. **Five **tests, with more to come later. Good thing I'm done for now lol! Any who, you can read now xD**  
**

**Disclaimer: **Once upon a time, there was a fan fiction writer with the pen name '_Paupu_' She didn't own _Dynasty Warriors_. **END! **xD

* * *

Men were running. Their hands were waving in the air. Screams were escaping from their mouths. Some had dropped their weapons and one soldier was even crying. They all were running from the same thing- A sixteen year old girl. 

Xiao Qiao stood with her hands on her hips. A smile of proud ness was plastered all over her face. "Haha, I should of bit them harder!"

Out of no where, a frown formed on the girl's face. She had remembered that she was still lost. "I hate this place! I'm getting out of here!" and with that, she started running north.

The girl kept running and running as fast as she could, no matter how tired she already was. Xiao didn't even bother to try and retrace her steps. All that was on her mind was to find Da and get away without being noticed.

The sixteen year old girl ran until she couldn't anymore. The brunette fell to the ground. She slowly crawled under the tremendous gate. Xiao Qiao sat up, hugging her knees and cried. "If I-I had just woken up Da, w-we could h-have escaped. But I didn't. N-now I might never her Da again, j-just so I-I could play outside. O-I'm so-so stupid! This is my fault!" The girl cried so loud that practically the whole world could here her.

"Stop! You can't get away!" A group of soldiers came running towards Xiao Qiao. Xiao looked up at the men. Her body began to shake madly as she slowly stood.

When she started sprinting away, the soldiers caught up to her before she could even get a few feet away. They all tried to grab the girl. Her tears stopped as she tried to escape. The brunette was surrounded with evil men.

"Get off me!" The girl shouted as she was yanking herself away. The men wouldn't give up! They all kept trying to grab her wherever they could with their grubby hands. "Leave me alone!"

Looking between the men, Xiao could see another man with long hair running towards them. _'Not another one!'_ her mind screamed.

Unexpectedly, some of the soldiers started charging towards the long haired man and unsheathed their swords.

The remaining soldiers continued to try and grab her as she fought back. Xiao was too weak to fight them all on her own.

Looking between the perverted men whenever she could, the brunette saw the long haired man running towards them once more. Behind him laid dead soldiers, the same ones that were trying to capture Xiao Qiao earlier.

'_Does he want to get to me so much he's willing to kill his evil buddies?"_

The rest of the group started charging towards the long haired man. One last man pushed Xiao onto the ground before following his allies.

Xiao Qiao hit the ground with a loud _OOMPH!_ sound. She watched the small battle with wide eyes. She watched the brown eyed man fight the soldiers in amazement. His long hair swayed as he attacked with graceful spins and jumps. Xiao stared wide eyed.

"He-he's hot!" The brunette girl mumbled to herself.

Xiao looked around her. There were several rocks lying nearby. She reluctantly grabbed two of the stones. "Be brave Xiao." she told herself. "If anything happens, you can protect yourself."

Before long, all the soldiers were as alive as a wall. Only the long haired man stood. Xiao Qiao was scare, but quickly stood with both rocks in hand. She carefully watched as the man sheathed his sword. At that moment, she saw him almost turn around and that was when she threw a rock towards his head as hard as she could.

The stone bounced off his head and fell onto the ground, next to his feet. "W-what?" The brunette heard him say in confusion.

The man turned around and faced Xiao. She could tell he was looking at her clothing, which was pretty messed up now.

Xiao Qiao was angry. She was separated from her sister, lost, pushed onto the ground by some stupid soldier and now there was a long haired man near her. This wasn't her day. "Go away! Don't make me throw another!" the brunette haired girl threatened. "I'm not gonna deal with more of Dong Zhuo's dumb army!"

What made Xiao angrier was the fact that the man started laughing. She was couldn't control her angry and launched another rock towards his face.

Unfortunately, the younger Qiao had received bad luck. The stone slipped her fingers and flew into the crying sky. She fell into the mud and was covered from head to toe. Xiao was laying face down, with her face and stomach in the muddle puddle. Xiao Qiao could hear footsteps nearing. She looked up and saw the man right in front of her. She looked at him with grief.

The brunette sat up. "Just kill me! Kill me now! Don't take me to Dong Zhu. Just don't…" The girl began crying her eyes out. She was shaking when the long haired man gave her a compassionate look.

"Milady, I am not her to take you to that fool Dong Zhuo. I am here to save you." He said calmly.

A smile formed of Xiao's face as she quickly ended her crying. "Really?!?! Yay!!!!! We're finally gonna be saved!" She had an urge to hug the man, but didn't. "Hey! What took you so long? Oh well! Who cares now! I'm Xiao!" she said, introducing herself

"I am Zhou Yu of Wu." Zhou Yu simply said, offering Xiao Qiao his hand.

Xiao began crying again. Yu patted her back as she wrapped her arm around his waist. These were tears of joy, no sadness was hinted.

"Do not worry. You shall never leave my side again."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I know I know. This chapter wasn't the best, but I tried my hardest to make it okish. I think I made it go speedy. Oh well, the next chapters will be better, but there won't be any if you don't review xDDD 


	10. Chapter 10

Under the Cherry Tree  
By Paupu

**Chapter 10  
**

* * *

**Author's Notes: ** Hi yes, my story is starting to make me bored so I'm starting to update slooooooooowly. Anyways, this chapters is probably speeded through xD 

Oh and I apologize if the last few chapters have bored you. Don't worry to admit it, they were boring to me too xD Bear with me once more!

**Disclaimer: **Read my previous ones tee hee xD

* * *

Sun Ce jumped out of a tree. He was accompanied by no one. All he had was his Tonfas. His horse had run away while he was taking a short rest. Ce didn't really mind though. His horse was going to find him again sooner or later. All he had to do was wait. For now, Sun Ce could only travel by foot in the rain. 

Rain had been what woke him up from his quiet nap, after his horse had run off. It's not very pleasant to be woken up with cold water running down your face and onto your body, especially when the rain is starting to pour.

Sun Ce was slowly walking forward, still being his tired self. "We're getting the Two Qiaos away from that pig, Dong Zhuo!" The man was talking as if there was an army behind him. Unfortunately, there wasn't anyone.

Everywhere had the eerie sound of silence. Nothing seemed to be making sound, except the rain and the sound of Sun Ce's boots against the green grass. Everything seemed quiet, making things suspicious.

"I wonder why it's so quiet. Dong Zhuo must be getting dumber then Gan Ning haha."

He kept walking, eventually turning into a jog, until he saw something in the mist. It was a mysterious figure. "I wonder if that's my horse…" Ce mumbled as he ran towards the figure.

Sun Ce was wrong. He was far from being right. The 'horse' turned out to be a few soldiers under Dong Zhuo's command. They hadn't noticed him, until they heard his footsteps.

"That's not my horse!" Sun Ce shouted, gaining the enemies attention.

"Hey! Intruder! Intruder alert!" One shouted.

The solders unsheathed their plain swords. They all had confident that they could easily bring down Sun Ce. Ce had even more confident. The men started running towards the Little Conqueror as fast as they could, which wasn't very fast.

"Haha! Bring. It. On!" Ce shouted, charging towards the soldier. His hands had a tight grip on his large tonfas. The Little Conqueror spun around and kicked most of the men.

"Yeah!!" He shouted. Sun Ce dashed towards them again, smacking some of them in the gut. Loud groans came from the men as a small amount of of them hit the ground. They were dying, but the rest of the active men, including Sun Ce, didn't really give a care right now. It was mostly a game of survival.

"Re-retreat!!!" The coward men yelled. There was only two soldiers left ad they were running away. "Hey! Come back! I just wanna kill you!" Ce shouted. He started chasing them. The men kept running, dropping their swords on the ground.

Eventually, the older man did the smart thing. He took out his arrow and aimed for one of the men. He released the string and an arrow plunged through the air, hitting one soldier in the back. The other soldier stopped to help his ally, giving Sun Ce and advantage.

Ce let out a chuckle while he started chasing the men again. The frightened solder noticed his footsteps nearing and started running while he waved his hands in the air. Sun Ce lifted his tonfa with all his strength and hurled his weapon towards the man, who was much closer now.

The weapon hit the man on the head, knowing him on the ground. Sun Ce finally caught up with the soldier. He kicked the soldier in the gut repeatedly until he knew the man was dead. "Well, six down, a lot more to go! I wonder how Zhou Yu's doin'..."

Ce lifted his Tonfa and started walking forward once more. "Haha! Dong Zhuo can't even send a decent army to bring me down! I bet even Quan could kill 'em!"

Sun Ce began jogging until he saw a large gate. "I wonder where this pretty place leads to…?" The only thing guarding the gate was two soldiers. One was asleep, while the other was slowly pacing back and forth. Ce reached for his bow and arrow. He closed one eye, making it easier for him to aim. He quietly placed an arrow in position and pulled back the string.

"Bye-bye…" The older man whispered, releasing the string once again. The arrow darted towards the soldier and hit him on the head, instantly killing him. His dead body fell to the ground with a loud _THUMP!_ sound.

The sleeping man stayed in the same position, not even being awoken. Sun Ce walked towards him and stared at the soldier.

'_It would be un-honorable to kill a man in his sleep. I know! I'll knock him out and let his allies deal with him! Yeah, that's what I'll do.'_

Sun Ce lifted his arm forward and hit the sleeping soldier on the head with his tonfas. It was hard to tell if he was unconscious or not, but the body fell over, making a quiet _THUMP!_ sound.

The Little Conqueror groaned. How was he going to get in the castle now? Dawn was coming soon and it would be foolish to stand there and wait.

Ce was about to start hitting the gate, when it suddenly opened on its own. _'What the…?'_

The gate captain and his troop of 2 were on the other side had heard the commotion. They opened the gate to see what it was and they were not satisfied. They immediately began to run away. "Hey! Come on! It won't hurt!" Ce said, chasing after the men.

He eventually caught up to them since his endurance was far greater then their own. The men still tried to outrun him, but they weren't fast enough. He used a sharp part of his Tonfas and stabbed one of the soldiers in the back.

Using his leg, Sun Ce tripped the other too, letting fear overcome them. He started hitting both of them on their backs until he heard a cracking sound. Blood started flowing onto the grass. Ce knew they were dead now, but he really didn't have a care.

Sun Ce ran through the gate. The new area looked like a small town. He looked left and right and then left again. No one was around. It would be perfect time to kill Dong Zhuo now. _'I know I said that I wouldn't kill someone in their sleep, but Dong Zhuo is an...exception.'_

Ce was about to move when he heard footsteps running. A chill ran down his spine when he saw shadows running around. Sun Ce was a bit worried until he noticed one of the shadows resembled a female.

He started to quietly follow the figures, hoping to see what they were. Ce could hear puddles splashing when someone stepped in them. He had to be as quiet as he could be and avoid some of the big puddles.

The sounds almost stopped. He heard quiet footsteps as if they were now walking. Sun Ce looked around to find something that he could climb to look over. He decided to just climb one of the many small buildings. It was hard to climb, since the rain was making everything slippery, but Ce was determined to reach the top.

As quiet as he could, he slowly reached the top. What he saw shocked him. Several men trying capture a young woman. Behind the girl was a fenced pool, so he knew she was trapped. _'That…that must be one of the two Qiaos!'_

Ce looked around. Men from nearly ever side were coming. He had to do something. Sun Ce slowly stood up. It was time for the soldiers to meet their death. He looked at the Qiao one last time. The raven haired Qiao was on her knees with her hands over her face.

Sun Ce jumped off the building, ready to kick them. "Watch out!!!" he shouted.

His voice gained all the enemies attention. They all began to run towards him when he landed. Sun Ce shook a fist at them, motioning them that he was ready to kill them. Ce knew that this time would be harder to fight them since he was outnumbered.

Sun Ce began to hit them with his tonfas in his hand. It looked like he was punching their stomachs over and over again. He would spin around and kick them away, while he began to attack the others.

The soldier's weak swords couldn't do much damage to Ce while his powerful weapons and his strength combined annihilated them one by one. He knew that the Qiao was watching. He could feel her eyes following his every move.

Sun Ce kept fighting and fighting them, wearing the soldiers away until one was left. He glared at the last soldier with an angry look before punching his gut and then neck. Blood flowed from the last soldier's mouth as he hit the ground amongst the rest of the dead men. Ce grinned at his accomplishment.

He calmly looked at the woman, who had a blank look on her face. He could tell she had trust in him. Sun Ce dropped his tonfas and walked up to her. She kept staring at him, which freaked him out a bit.

Ce stuck his hand out to help her up. "Don't worry, you're safe now." He said kindly.

The woman hesitantly grabbed his hand and stood up. A smile of appreciation formed on her lips. Sun Ce scratched the back of his head. _'Well, here goes nothing..'_ He thought.

"You are Da Qiao right? He asked. Sun Ce had heard little rumors about the qiaos. All he really found useful was that they were the daughters of a powerful duke named Qiao Xuan, but he had died trying to save them. Aside from that, he also knew they were famous for their beauty and that Da Qiao had raven black hair while Xiao Qiao had light brown hair.

Sun Ce watched when Da nodded. He felt proud that he saved one of the Qiaos. He was about to say something when she spoke softly.

"Yes I am. Who might you be?" Da Qiao asked curiously.

"Name's Sun Ce, the Little Conqueror." Ce felt like hitting himself. _'Oh yea, the Little Conqueror! She must think I'm some idiot like Quan now!'_

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hehe, during the beginning of the chapter, I was listening to some upbeat music, so I apologize if you experience excessive happiness like I do everyday xD Review ok? xD 


	11. Chapter 11

Under the Cherry Tree  
By Paupu

**Chapter 11**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yaaaaay I got past the Tens! We need a party to celebrate! -throws confetti- 

Now let's get _down_ to business! ...yea I got no business. So read ok? xD

**Disclaimer: **Roses are red, Violets are blue, I don't own _Dynasty Warriors_ so neither do you xD

Da Qiao hugged Sun Ce, leaving him in shock. He had scarcely received hugs after his mother's death. Ce barely got a hug from Sun Shang Xiang at times. This was his first on since a while.

He wrapped his arms around her as her hug tightened. "Hello Lord Sun Ce." she mumbled in his chest.

"Uhhh...hi there Lady Da Qiao." He said in bewilderment.

She lifted her head and looked at him with a serious look. "Are...are you here to save my sister and I from this revolting place?" Da Qiao immediately asked. She was eager to escape Dong Zhuo and be free again.

Sun Ce nodded his head. "Of course! Me and my buddy Zhou Yu are both here!" He exclaimed. Da Qiao covered Ce's mouth with her hand. Ce smiled weakly. He had forgotten that they were trying to be sneaky.

"Thank you so much!" Da said in delight. Her smile faded away as a concerned look formed on Sun Ce's face. "My sister remains captured. Could you not rescue her also?"

Ce shook his head. "We thought you'd be together, but Zhou Yu's bound to find her too! He's smart like." A grin formed on his face. "So no need to worry! By the way, _why_ aren't you two together?"

Da Qiao looked uneasy. "You see, I am not very clear on this subject myself. We, my sister and I, were going to bed the last time I saw her. When I woke up, she had disappeared! I was about to look around the dungeon, thinking she was hidden in the shadows when I heard a scream. The voice of the scream, it resembled my sister's voice, so I left the dungeon. I hadn't known it was open and now, I am here." She looked down in shame. "I failed to protect my own sister..."

Sun Ce looked at her understandingly. "Don't worry. It was bound to happen!" He said, without realizing what he said. Da Qiao gave him a confused look. "What I mean is, well…lots of people can fail! I mean, when I was little, Me and my brother Quan, he's the idiot of the family. We were riding horses and we were by the river and I don't know how it happened, but he sorta fell off the horse and in the river. I didn't realize that he was gone until I got home. My mom asked me where Quan was. Yep, I got in trouble too."

Ce's story made Da giggle. She was about to tell a story of her own when he interrupted her. "I'm sorry to interfere, but I think we should get outta here first."

Da Qiao nodded. "Yes. I shall go wherever you go Lord Sun Ce." Sun Ce nodded and looked around. "Ok then. First, we have to sneak in and kill Dong Zhuo while he's asleep." Ce said with an evil look on his face.

The older Qiao shook her head. "My Lord, that is impossible right now. He has gone away. Xiao Qiao and I overheard them, meaning Dong Zhuo's soldiers, talking about 'business' to attend to for a short period."

Sun Ce groaned and muttered curse words. "I was ready to kill him too…" He said mournfully. "Oh well! We gotta escape now! Come on!" Da Qiao again nodded and began to follow him.

Sun Ce picked up his tonfas and held them where they were comfortable. He was going to need to fight harder to protect the both of them until he met up with Zhou Yu again.

"We can't come back the way I came cause there was an unconscious guy there. He might be awake now, so we gotta go a different way." Da Qiao said a quiet 'ok' and continued to follow him. They were about to move when Ce spoke again.

"Oh, here. Take this. It'll protect you when I can't." Sun Ce handed her a simple made sword." Da Qiao was about to ask when he spoke again. "I stole it from some dead dude."

Ce started walking off, leaving Da Qiao strayed behind. Now they were both wielding weapons. Unfortunately, Da wasn't at all experienced in the art of war.

The small area was a bit confusing with all the small buildings around. Aside from that, it was hard to tell where you were going, especially in the dark. Every minute or so, they had to whisper to one other to make sure they were still together.

Da Qiao was following Sun Ce nervously. She wasn't afraid of him at all, in fact, she thought of him as very kind. She was simply and truly worried about Xiao Qiao. Xiao was indeed quite strong, but not as strong as a man, thousands of men to be more precise.

Sun Ce could sense her troublesome. "Don't worry. Your sister will be fine. Gotta have confidence in her y'know. If ya don't, bad things'll happen." he said in a hushed tone.

Da smiled. "Did your father teach you that?" She whispered. Ce laughed and shook his head. "Nah, Quan told me and our sister. He can be smarter sometimes, but he's usually really dumb. That's Quan for ya."

The elder Qiao giggled. "Your family is one of a kind Lord Sun Ce."

While they continued to walk the area, they faced several soldiers, killing everyone. Sun Ce did most of the work while da Qiao hid behind crates. It was troublesome, but they had succeeded in finding a second way to escape.

"Booyah!" Ce pumped his fists into the air. Da giggled at his child like attitude. "What shall we do now my Lord?" Da Qiao asked curiously.

Sun Ce made his fingers in a check mark shape and placed it on his chin. He was thinking. "Hmmmm, we really need'ta open the gate first. Hey! I wonder where all those dumb guards are at..."

Ce heard a gulp from Da Qiao. "Perhaps...these not so friendly looking men are the guards you are speaking of..." Sun Ce looked at where her fingers were pointing. It wasn't hard to miss. They were surrounded with perverted soldiers.

"Oh crap..." The elder man mumbled.

Da Qiao hunched over and covered her head with both hands. The sword Ce had given her lyed in front of her. She whimpered in fear when she heard the laughs of the soldiers.

Sun Ce worried about Da Qiao. He couldn't fight and protect her at the same time at the moment! There were so many soldiers, they could quickly take her away, but then again, they worked for Dong Zhuo so they might not be very smart.

Ce ran towards some of the soldiers to his side. Hopefully, the soldiers would go for him and forget about da. He was right this time. They completely left Da Qiao where she was, and tried to kill Sun Ce.

Da Qiao slowly stood up. She thought they were doomed, but she was wrong. All the soldiers were fighting Sun Ce while she just kneeled there. "Something must be done..." she mumbled.

Sun Ce still had plenty of strength to fight the soldiers, but one soldier in particular had sneaked away, trying to be smart and kidnap Da Qiao while he was hectic. Ce hadn't noticed the absence of the soldier. His tonfas kept hitting the other soldiers until they bled to death.

"Be gone you horrible brute!"

Ce punched out one last soldier before looking for Da. The single soldier was trying to take her away, with a smirk over his face. Da Qiao had the sword in both hands, threatening to stab him. "Oh come on Qiao, you know you want to stay with my lord."

Da Qiao scowled at h im. He lunged for her when Sun Ce was running towards them.

An evil grin formed on Da's face when she used the sword and stab the soldier in the chest. The man immediately fell to the ground, gasping for life. Sun Ce stopped and stared at her in astonishment. The only girl he knew what would have the guts to kill were Sun Shang Xiang and her lady guards.

Da Qiao stared at the dead men with wide eyes. It was shocking to her that she had just killed someone. Sun Ce ran towards her to comfort her. She looked like she was going to cry.

"Hey, it's ok. You had no choice. He was going to take you away." Sun Ce said caringly.

Da Qiao shook her head. "I-I can't believe I killed him. But…it made me feel powerful for a short time. Like I had strength, like I had nothing to fear. I felt bravery Lord Sun Ce!" Da shouted excitedly.

Ce had thought she was going to cry, but he was wrong. "So...you're not...you know, shocked with yourself?"

The Qiao nodded her head. "I am indeed in shock myself, but proud. I was brave for once. It felt good." She smiled at Sun Ce. Ce laughed. "Well, that's war for ya!"

"I guess war-" She was cut off before she could finish.

The gate that stood before them mysteriously opened on its own. Beyond the door stood a long haired man and a young girl with one ponytail. Da Qiao gasped as tears streamed down her cheeks.

* * *

Xiao Qiao was happily skipping around Zhou Yu. She was repeatedly saying "We're being saved!" in a happy tone. Yu laughed at her silliness. 

"I believe we should go my lady." He suggested, hoping not to make her cry for disturbing her.

Xiao paused and gave him a long stare. "One more time?" She had a big pout on her face, one that Zhou Yu couldn't resist.

He chuckled. "If you must milady." Xiao Qiao jumped up and down. "Yay! I'm free!" She paused when she thought of Da Qiao. "My sister is captured too. Can you get her too..?"

Yu smiled. "It has been taken care of. Do not worry Lady Xiao Qiao. Your sister is in capable hands." Xiao Qiao squealed and ran up to him. "I love you Zhou Yu!" The younger Qiao exclaimed, hugging him.

Zhou Yu blushed in return. He wasn't used to being touched my women. It was a strange feeling to him, but still a wonderful sensation at the same time. He was left speechless.

Xiao Qiao released the blushing man. She stared at him in bewilderment with her finger on her noise. "Uhhh are you okay Yuie?" Zhou Yu snapped out of his thoughts.

"I am fine Lady Qiao and please do not call me 'Yuie' Lady Qiao." Gongjin said kindly. Xiao stared at him in confusion.

"Why?!" She asked in a perky tone. Xiao still had a smile on her face.

Zhou Yu sighed. "Because Lady Qiao, it is improper. " He answered calmly. Xiao Qiao's smile kept staring him in the eye as he tried to keep a straight face.

"Why?" She asked again, in a sweet voice. Xiao had the face of an innocent child.

Yu calmly breathed and closed his eyes. "Lady Xiao, you would not like me to simply call you Xiao would you?"

The younger Qiao grinned. "Of course! From now on, I'm Xiao to you and you're Yuie to me! Oki doki?" Zhou Yu was about to answer when she spoke up again.

"Oki doki it is! I'm really glad you agreed Yuie!" She began to dance around Zhou Yu, who sighed in defeat.

'_I feel as if I am going to regret this...'_

Xiao smiled. "Okay then Yuie. We should get going! Dong Zhuo's stupid army is going to obliterate itself ya know!" The younger Qiao began to skip off towards the gate. Zhou Yu shook his head and followed her.

Out of no where, soldiers fell from the sky. Xiao Qiao let out a small shriek, running back to Zhou Yu. Yu stood in front of the Qiao, prepared to protect her. The leader of the soldiers smirked.

"Hand over the Qiao and you'll be free to go without any charges." he said in a demanding tone. Zhou Yu glared at him. The leader scowled. "That was an order!"

Zhou Yu ran towards the soldier and jumped. He brought his sword down upon the shocked soldier and stabbed the man in the chest, letting him bleed to death. "I don't take orders from strangers." Gongjin said with a cold tone.

The rest of the men stared at Zhou Yu before running like cowards. Yu in return refused to let any of them escape. He ran after them, bringing them down one by one with his skills.

Xiao on the other hand simply stood watching, wide eyed and with her mouth open. She was shocked. She had never seen fighting up so close, especially with something so brutal. This was something she would **never** forget in her life.

When Gongjin walked back towards Xiao Qiao, he expected her to still be bubbly and jumpy. She was as still as a statue. "Umm are you ok Lady Xao?"

Xiao Qiao had her mouth wide open. "You...you...you stabbed his heart!!" She shouted in horror. Yu sighed. "I'm sorry that you had to watch something so vile, but this is the way life works. One way or another there will be fighting."

The younger Qiao blinked. "But…doesn't it give you a yucky feeling in your tummy?!?!?!" She asked, nearly shouting. Zhou Yu's answer was simple. "No."

Xiao stared at him, giving him a look that clearly said 'You're crazy!' Yu sighed. "This is how the world works Lady Xiao."

She sighed. "The world is yucky then. And it's Xiao!" The brunette girl exclaimed before stomping off to the gate.

Zhou Yu let his head hang while is whole body was slouching. "This…will be a long journey."

Gongjin followed the skipping Xiao Qiao, keeping a close eye on her. She seemed so carefree, not worrying that anything bad would happen even though they were in a bad situation. Yu on the other hand was as cautious as a lion, watching his own and Xiao Qiao's movements.

Xiao Qiao paused when she noticed Zhou Yu was a bit behind. "Hey! Hurry up!! Quit being a slowpoke!" She shook her little fist at him before breaking into giggles. Yu on the other hand laughed weakly. _'This woman is__** very**__impatient.'_

Xiao Qiao sat herself down on the ground. Yu looked at her strangely. "Umm Lady Qiao you are aware that Dong Zhuo's men could be watching us as we speak?" Xiao stared at him with one eyebrow sticking up.

"And you are aware that speaking so loud can attract these so called 'watching men.' right Yuie?" She said in a slight mocking tone. Gongjin stared at the sky in frustration. "You would greatly get along with Sun Ce." He mumbled, referring to his sworn brother's hobby of mocking.

Zhou Yu ran towards Xiao Qiao before she would begin complaining again. She jumped up when he was close to her. "Yay! You caught up! You're really slow ya know. First, it takes you a long time to save me, which I'm really graceful for really, and now you can't even stay by my side!"

Zhou Yu rolled his eyes, not being noticed by Xiao Qiao. She just beamed a bright smile towards him before hugging him. "But I still love you Zhou Yu!"

Gongjin smiled kindly before returning the hug. He didn't respond by saying anything such as 'Thank you' or 'I love you Xiao Qiao!' Yu just wasn't the type of person to be affectionate. It was hard for him.

"Now we must be on our way before the sun rises." The duo was still wet from the rain, but they just ignored it for now. They had to kind Sun Ce and hopefully Da Qiao before the sun would rise.

"I can't wait to see Da! I wonder if she's any different, maybe she had longer hair..." Xiao was talking as if she hadn't seen Da Qiao in years, though it was more like hours.

She kept talking and talking about something new and then aimlessly changing to a completely different subject. Zhou Yu pretended to listen while being his normal cautious self.

Xiao squealed when they came up to the gateway. Yu stared at her oddly. "Umm Lady Qiao, it is just a gate..." She grinned happily. "I know, but it's exciting to be here. Wanna know why? It's cause I remember coming here! You know, when I told you that I snuck off without Da?" Gongjin shook his head.

Xiao Qiao stared open-mouthed. "I didn't tell you?? Well I'll tell you now! See I snuck off without Da because the dungeon door thingy was opened so I snuck out like I said and I was exploring, but I kept saying to myself 'Xiao! Turn around! Go get Da!' but I was too nosy to not take a look around so I did! And when I decided to go back to get Da, I lost my way! I ran and ran and ran, but I was **still **lost!"

The younger Qiao kept moving her hands around in crazy motion while she told her story. Zhou Yu on the other hand stared unusually. His face screamed out 'Wow you talk a lot!' but the brunette didn't notice.

"Oooh and then I was gonna go back and try to find my way, but then some stupid yucky men came and were trying to touch me! So I bit them and they ran away like wimps! Then I started looking around and then even more perverted guys came and tried to get me. Awww and then you came and saved me! And now we're where we are right now! Oh and you killed that one guy too!"

Xiao Qiao looked as if she said the whole story with one breath. She didn't look tired, only perkier. Yu smiled. "Quite an adventure you have there Lady Qiao."

The brunette grinned. "Thank you Yuie-poo! And I said call me Xiao!" Xiao Qiao pointed at the gate. "What do you think is at the other side?" She asked with curiosity in her eyes.

Gongjin thought for a moment. He didn't want to scare her and say more soldiers or get her hopes up by saying Da Qiao and Sun Ce. "Umm perhaps a...steed?"

The girl squealed again. "Ahhh a horse! If there is one, it'll be pretty! Maybe brown or black ooooh or BLACK!" She ran around Zhou Yu. "Do you like horses Zhou Yu?"

Yu nodded. "Yes, I have one of my own, but I had to let it go so I could come save you." Xiao smiled. "I bet it was pretty! Oooh can I go to you house and play with-Ahhhh!"

Soldiers came from behind some trees and bushes. They had a collection of swords and long spears. None of them looked perverted, only angry. "Hand over the girl! She doesn't belong to you!"

Zhou Yu was about to speak, but was interrupted. "Hey! I don't belong to the fat head either!" Xiao Qiao scowled at the solders. They, along with Zhou Yu, looked at her in astonishment. "Xiao Qiao belongs to no one!" And Xiao wasn't kidding either. She had a serious look on her face, one that Yu hadn't seen before.

The soldiers gulped. They had fear written all over their faces. They began sweating deeply. "We-we're not afraid of a little girl! Hahaha...!" All the soldiers began to laugh weakly.

The younger Qiao put her hands on her hips and growled. "Wanna bet on it?"

Gongjin tried his hardest not to laugh at the soldiers coward ness, but it was hard. How could a group of men around the age of 23 be afraid of a 16 year old girl? It seemed as if Dong Zhuo's whole army was a bunch of useless cowards.

The soldiers began to get closer and closer to the duo. Xiao Qiao and Zhou Yu on the other hand didn't look very scared, unlike the men. Most of the soldiers were already shaking with fear even though they had tried to pursue Xiao before.

Xiao Qiao walked behind Zhou Yu. "Yuie, can you protect me?" She asked with a pout and big eyes. He smiled. "That is why I am here Lady Xiao."

Zhou Yu charged towards the soldiers while Xiao grinned. "And it's Xiao!" The younger Qiao stood in the same spot, covering her eyes. She wasn't ready to see more bloodshed, not yet.

The soldiers were as afraid of Zhou Yu as they were of Xiao Qiao, but they tried to stay brave. They held their weak weapons in front of their faces, prepared to counter Yu's attack.

Zhou Yu's powerful sword caused loud clanking sounds. That was all Xiao could hear and all she wanted to hear. She didn't want to hear screams of pain and agony, but rather laughs of delight and cheerfulness. War wasn't something she wanted any of her loved ones to be involved.

(**Author's Note: **I had to make all the fighting to wear Xiao could only hear it cause I'm horrible at fighting scenes! x.x; Continue on!)

Xiao Qiao shook at the sounds of screaming. It was scary to her. She couldn't tell if the soldiers were dying, or if it was her new friend Zhou Yu. _'I just want everything to stop...'_

The elder Qiao didn't look up when she heard the fighting end. She was too scared. Blood could have been splattered everyone. It would be a nauseating and gruesome sight.

Zhou Yu pulled his sword out of a dead man's body. The silver blade was now nearly covered with blood stains everywhere. He hated cleaning the sword; the smell of blood wasn't pleasing.

Gongjin tilted his head when he saw Xiao's hiding pose. She had her hands covering her eyes. He looked back and forth; there were bloody bodies near the gate. "Lady Xiao." He called. "You can come over here now, the men are…gone"

The younger Qiao walked wide eyed past the soldiers. It was a sickening sight for her. A few of the soldiers even had their eyes rolled back to where there was only white. The scene was disgusting and made her want to scream and cry.

Xiao whimpered when she almost tripped on one of the corpse. She felt sick herself for being involved with the killing. Why couldn't things in her life just run smoothly?

"Do not worry Lady Xiao, they will not harm you." Zhou Yu assured. Xiao didn't even bother to scold him about calling her 'Lady Xiao.' "I know Zhou Yu, but it's just…scary when you think about it...But then again, I shouldn't be thinking about it..."

Yu felt bad for her. She was so young, yet she was still involved with the war. "Why don't you look at the gate, while I try to open it?" Zhou Yu suggested. Xiao Qiao nodded and calmly stared at the gate. Gongjin softly tapped on the gateway door. Nothing happened.

"Well Lady Xiao I believe that-" Zhou Yu was cut off. The gate suddenly began opening it on its own. Xiao gasped. "Impossible..." She said in astonishment.

Beyond the gate stood 2 familiar faces, one with tears streaming from her cheeks. Xiao Qiao felt like to screaming with enthusiasm.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Lol not the best, but it's something! Lol xD Now you can enjoy this chapter xD It was 9 1/16 of a page, so I hope ya liked it! I combined them since they were supposed to be 2 separate chapters. 

Sorry about the Hiatus thing, it was sort of an excuse so I could write the chappie xD Now review oki doki? P


	12. Chapter 12

Under the Cherry Tree  
By Paupu

Chapter 12

* * *

**Author's Note: **I think, that I'm gonna continue with this fic D But not as I wanted it xDD If you're looking for something with butt-licking, don't continue xD If you're really bored and desperate to read anything, go on I guess Lol xDD 

This is useless, but I'll continue anyways xDD I was thinking when I was reading. This fic got so many reviews (in my opinion) so why should I stop it? People might have actually liked it. Ok continue.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Dynasty Warriors

* * *

Immediately, Xiao Qiao ran through the gate and hugged her sister. Tears steamed from her eyes, down her cheeks, and onto the dirt floor. Da Qiao was reacting the same. Sisterly love had return with the two, and they didn't want to let go. Sun Ce, who was standing besides the hugging Qiaos, wiped his eyes, "So...beautiful." He slightly choked. Zhou Yu rolled his eyes. "Get a hold of yourself Sun Ce and stop acting." 

Ce frowned, "Oh come on Yu, don't be a party pooper! They've been reunited, at least crack a smile eh?" Sun Ce winked at his sworn brother, only to receive a glare in return. Ce always _was_ the annoying type, while Yu was the serious and sometimes even dull type.

Sun Ce and Zhou Yu stood there, waiting for the Qiaos to part. Seconds came by, even a minute or two. The Qiaos didn't move at all. Sun Ce, while he was waiting, started writing his name in the dirt with his foot. Zhou Yu, on the other hand, tapped his foot impatiently, "Not to be a burden, but you two **are** still in danger after all..." He said.

Da Qiao and Xiao Qiao parted their hug. Their face was clear of tears, only their big red puffy eyes and running noses showed evidence that they had cried, a lot. "I apologize Lord...Zhou Yu was it?" Da said. Yu nodded, "Correct." was all he said. Xiao looked around and grinned. "We're together and free! Now all we need is a bed of flowers, and everything will be wonderful!"

Da nodded with a smile, "Now, all we need to do is…get home." she murmured the last part. Xiao Qiao bit her lip and patted the elder Qiao on the shoulder. Zhou Yu noticed their uneasiness, cocking an eyebrow, he asked, "Is something the matter?"

Nothing came from the younger Qiao, but the elder Qiao shook her head. "No, there is no problem at all, really."

Sun Ce looked up after covering his name with more dirt, "You two have no where to go do you?" He said, as if he could read their minds. The two Qiaos nodded miserably. You could see it in their eyes that they wanted to cry at the thought. Home, was a place where you could feel safe, where you had family waiting for you. The Qiaos had no home, no family, and no place to feel safe. Oh how alone they must have felt.

"Our home...it was destroyed by Dong Zhuo," Xiao said with a saddened frown. Da Qiao nodded. "Along with our father, Qiao Xuan."

Sun Ce and Zhou Yu looked at one another and then at the two Qiaos. How could they leave such sad girls to be even more miserable then they already were? That would be cruel and heartless. "You can...live with us..." Sun Ce said gently. Da and Xiao Qiao looked at him, huge eyed. "R-really?" was Xiao's stuttering response.

Zhou Yu nodded. "I must agree with Sun Ce on this. Our home at Wu will have plenty of room for the both of you to feel safe."

Da Qiao looked away, "But I don't want us to be a burden..." she said, even though she yearned to agree. It was like her heart said 'yes', but her mouth said 'no.' Sun Ce beamed a smile to them both. "No burden at all! After all, the more, the merrier!" He said, winking at the two women.

"I-we can't thank you enough." Da Qiao said. She started sniffling. Xiao Qiao nodded. "Me neither." She said. It was shocking really, two men, whom they had recently met under a day, had offered them a home. Could life really get any better?

'_And since that day, my world has changed like you could never imagine..'_

* * *

**Author's Note: **Short chap, next chap might be longer, but not that long xD 


	13. Chapter 13

Under the Cherry Tree  
By Paupu

Chapter 13

* * *

**Author's Note: **I told you that I was continuing! You doubted me didn't you? DIDN'T YOU? XD Oh well, who cares, now read! 

**Disclaimer: **I don't own! D: Meaning I don't own Dynasty Warriors and I'm not cool xD

* * *

_2 Years later_  
After being rescued by Sun Ce and Zhou Yu, Da Qiao and Xiao Qiao returned to Wu with them. The four had become closer, Da with Ce and Xiao with Yu. Of course they did _try_ to spend time together, but Sun Ce and Zhou Yu of course was important and was busy, but thankfully the Qiao's had each other and other officers of Wu. 

The two Qiaos was allowed, by Sun Jian, to have a proper funeral for their late father, Qiao Xuan. Though they never found his body in their old home, which was now in ruins, he was still honored. Both had cried at the funeral, but they really couldn't bring him back, Xiao took a bit longer to understand that. Ever once in a while, the two ladies would go to the temple within the castle gates and pray with insence sticks.

When they did arrive at Wu however, Xiao quickly befriended the Wu general Lu Xun and the daughter of Sun Jian, Sun Shang Xiang. They were a bit fearful of her hyperactive personality at first, but now it was more like a daily thing that happened.

Da, on the other hand, tried to increase her intelligence, like her father liked, by spending some time in the library. Eventually, she became tired of it, and was almost always found with Xiao. Just like in Xiao Qiao's dream 2 years ago, Xiao would chase orange butterflies, pick delicious peaches from the peach trees, and always play in Wu's garden, one that actually did look like a flower field. Da Qiao, also like in Xiao's dream, would happily watch while picking flowers.

When Sun Ce and Zhou Yu was away for war, the two ladies would indeed be disappointed, but they had each other, but when the men were actually here, feuds could start between the sisters…

* * *

Xiao Qiao woke up in the late morning. The sun light was already shining in the room and at her eyes, which was terribly annoying, thus causing her to wake up. She grinned in her bed. 

"Who shall I bother today?" She asked aloud. Usually, she would continuously and purposely annoy the people of Wu, but they never seemed to hate her, they would be mad one minute and laugh about it later. It was another 'daily routine.'

The younger Qiao jumped out of bed and walked to her closet. She slid the door open and looked at the wardrobe. She had a big choice…

_5 minutes later_  
Xiao giggled as she skipped down the hallway. She had decided to wear a white long-sleeved shirt with peachy-pink and yellow colored patterns and orange colored shorts. Her hair was tied in a single ponytail, held with a fancy colored hair piece, one that matched her clothing. She wore a pair of orange and white colored boots, therefore finishing her attire. (that Paupu sucks at explaining)

She turned the corner and entered the Grand Hall. People were already eating breakfast, some even drinking their afternoon tea. Xiao scanned the area, looking for Da Qiao. Today, she wanted to go pick peaches again. It took her not to long to find her sister. Da was with Sun Ce, making Xiao sigh.

'_So much for playing in the garden…I know!! Maybe Lord Sun Ce will come with us! Even more fun!'_

And with that, the younger Qiao skipped towards the table where the two occupied. She could hear excessive giggling from her sister and loud chuckles from Sun Ce. Xiao grinned as she approached them.

"Good Morning sis! Good Morning Lord Sun Ce!" She greeted with her trademark grin. No answer came from either of them. Xiao pouted as she waved her hands in front of them.

"HEEEELLO?!" She said loudly. The people around turned to give her odd looks, except the couple who she was practically _trying_ to get looks from. Her pout lowered to a frown.

"Da? Ce? Hello? I'm RIGHT HERE!" This time, they responded by walking away, but they **still** didn't notice her presence. She frowned again. _'She's ignoring me again…"_

From far away, Sun Shang Xiang and Lu Xun watched Xiao, with her head lowered, pitifully walk away. The Princess bit her lip, "Poor Xiao. They're ignoring her again. This always happens when they're together…"

Xun nodded, "Indeed it does. It must be hard for her to deal with this."

The two sat in silence, just staring at each other. Minutes passed by before Shang spoke up, "Should we go talk to her?" She suggested.

Another nod came from Lu Xun as the two stood up and ran to follow the younger Qiao.

_Lunch Time_  
Xiao Qiao was the first to reach the Grand Hall. She grabbed herself a bowl of plain white rice and a plate of dim sum and she sat down in a table in the corner. Xiao was quietly eating to herself when she heard two figures sit down. She looked up and scowled silently, _'Oh great...'_

"Good morning sister!" Da Qiao said cheerfully as she and Sun Ce sat down with rice bowls of their own. No reply came from Xiao as she continued to eat. Neither Ce nor Da noticed her cold mood as they continue to chat with one another. Xiao Qiao was about to get up when a hand touched her shoulder. Xiao looked up and her glare softened at the figures.

"Hello Shang, Xun." She said quietly. Still, Da or Ce couldn't notice her unhappy motivation and they didn't seem to notice Shang Xiang or Xun's presence. Xiao glared at the ground as a devious plan came to her mind.

(A/N: Note this, this little 'plan' actually happened to me. A new guy came to school, let's call him Ivan, who will take the part of Sun Ce, but Ivan never actually talked to us xD My friend, who we shall call Becky, will be played by Da Qiao. My other friend, whom we shall call Carly, is Xiao Qiao in the story. As for me, I was in the spot of Lu Xun and Sun Shang Xiang.)

"Hey Shang Xiang! Do you and Xun want to play with me in the garden?" Xiao asked sweetly. Xun and Shang were shocked at the request. They had known the Qiaos long enough to know that they always spent time in the garden together. The plan had grabbed Da's attention.

"Sister? I thought that I always came with you to the garden." Da Qiao said with a hint of hurt in her voice. Sun Ce watched everyone in silence, not even greeting his sister or Lu Xun.

Xiao's scowl turned into a cold glare, "Well, you can just go with Sun Ce since you love being with him so much!" And with that, she retreated out of the Grand Hall and into her room.

The four were left in shock, especially Da Qiao. Sun Ce was the first to speak again, "She did **not** just do that" He said.

Sun Shang Xiang slammed her fist down at the table, "Maybe if you guys wouldn't always ignore her, then this wouldn't have happened!" She shouted angrily. Lu Xun held her other arm back, just in case if she planned to strike either of them.

Da Qiao looked at her confusingly. "I beg to differ! We, especially I, have **never** ignored Xiao Qiao!" She countered.

Shang Xiang snorted, "Never? Oh please Da! You need to get your facts right!" Da Qiao lowered herself away in fear of Shang's threatening voice. "You think we didn't see the mornings event? Well, you're wrong. We, along with most of Wu, saw **everything**"

And with that, she broke away from Xun and stomped away from the table and out of the Grand Hall. Ce and Da turned their glance at Lu Xun, who nodded. "It's the truth. You ignored her again."

* * *

**Author's Note: ** Whooo hoo! SIBLING ANGER! xDD Okay, I'll tell you how it really happened to me in real life. 

Ivan was hanging out with all these annoying people at lunch. Becky kept talking and talking about how 'cute' he was (He looked like a mule I may add) and Carly couldn't take it anymore. Carly and Becky always draw these comics together, I know that and everyone at our lunch table knows it, but Ivan doesn't by the way.

So then, Carly turned to me and ask, "Hey Paupu (that's me xD) wanna draw some comics?"

That grabbed Becky's attention because she replied with "What about me? We always draw comic together."

But Carly decided to anger her I guess because she responded, "Why don't you draw them with Ivan since you love him so much."

And then, Carly continued to eat, Becky got mad and went outside in the rain, leaving me and two of my other friends, let's call them Terri and Hope, in a confused state of shock. The rest shall be continued in the next chapter!


End file.
